From Me to You
by DIAPERRS
Summary: She idled him. She loved her. He was a liar. She was her best friend. She had broken her promise. Her pink locks fell in her face, the world was crashing down around her. "I love you Sakura." Those blue eyes didn't lie. InoSaku.
1. It's Hard to Beleive a Liar

**Story Rating: M**

**Chapter Rating: T**

**Chapter Title: It's Hard to Beleive a Liar  
**

**A/N: Do note that this story is rated M for a reason. There will be excess swearing, hetero and homosexual intercourse, romance, fighting, alcohol, and possibly other things that may offend you. You have been warned.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, if I did, well, we don't want to get into that.**

_**P.S. See if you can guess the songs my titles are from.**_

_-----_

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Sakura slowly slit one eye open, glaring at the nuisance of an alarm clock in front of her. The red digital digits in front of her read 8:00. She threw her arm out from under the blankets, and slammed her hand against the snooze button. Just five more minutes of slumber, fiver more minutes of peace.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

"Dammit." Was the only word the pink haired girl could muster up as she flicked the off button on her alarm clock. She stared up at her ceiling for a few moments, blinking her eyes repeatedly, trying to wake up. Sakura hated days like these. The days where she had nothing planned, yet she just knew something would come up. Sakura couldn't remember the last time she had had a day off. Just as well, she couldn't remember the last time she had gotten a good night of sleep either. Her days strung themselves together with a thin piece of string, all colliding into each other, creating one big mess. The mess that was her life.

Sakura unraveled herself from her blankets; she was one of those people who liked to tuck in all the edges real tight. She stood up from her bed, her body shivering when her foot made contact with the cold wooden floor. She walked over to her dresser and pulled out her attire for the day, and grabbed her towel off of her door handle. She exited her bedroom, closing the door softly behind her.

The young Kunoichi made her way down to the end of the hallway and into the bathroom. The bathroom in Sakura's home was rather small; the sink was so close to the toilet that you couldn't even stick your hand in the gap. And don't even get her started on the tub. She literally had to duck her head down so that she could actually get her hair wet instead of just the back of her neck. If there was one thing she had set her mind to in life, it was purchasing a house one day that had a huge bathroom.

Sakura quickly slid her pajamas off her body and hopped into the shower. Nothing woke her up better than the feeling of steamy hot water pounding off her back. She stood there under the faucet for a few minutes, letting the water wash away every ounce of dirt and every impurity harvesting in her skin. She soon grabbed her shampoo and began cleansing herself, readying herself for the day. She spent about twenty minutes in the shower, washing her hair and brushing her teeth and such.

When she got out she quickly threw on her usual attire and gave herself a glance over in the mirror. Everything seemed in check to her. She ran her fingers through her hair, trying to add a bit of volume to the flat pink mess.

Sakura quickly after thudded her way downstairs, holding on to the railing as she went. As a kid she had wasted one too many bandages covering up cuts and bruises left from falling down the stairs.

"Morning Mother." She said casually, grabbing a loaf of bread from the fridge. She pulled out two pieces and popped them into the toaster.

"Good morning dear. Someone came by to drop something off for you this morning, a note" She pointed her index finger at the kitchen table, where a small parcel now lay. She could tell by the decoration that it was from the Medical Ward.

She eyed it carefully for a minute before opening it to read its contents. "Shit" She cursed, rolling it back up and stuffing it in her pocket. This earned her a not so happy look from her mother, who was always strong on enforcing rules about the use of the mouth, even if she was eighteen. As she always said, boys didn't like girls with a potty mouth. Hmm, maybe that's why she had never had a steady boyfriend.

She shot her mother an apologetic look. "Sorry, it's just that that dobe has landed himself in the hospital again." She said, referring to her blond teammate.

"He's going to end up killing himself Sakura." Her mother stated, being the one who listened to all of Sakura's nonstop complaints.

"I know, I just, I don't know what to do anymore." She flung up her arms in a helpless matter. "I've got to go check on him." And with that she made her way out the door, leaving her toast behind.

It took her only a few minutes to reach the hospital, after it being her second home for a few years; she had memorized every possible path to the place. She threw the door open frantically, earning herself a few well deserved stares. She shrugged it off; she had saved more than enough lives in this place to be allowed to make as much noise as she damn well pleased. She quickly made her way over to the receptionist.

"I need Uzumaki Naruto's room please." She said carelessly. She gave the receptionist a quick glance over, she looked new. Someone Sakura hadn't seen before.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but he's not currently in the condition to receive visitors."

Sakura raised an eyebrow, a look of annoyance spreading across her face. "You obviously don't seem to know who I am." She said, the tone of her voice making her sound slightly arrogant.

"It doesn't really matter who you are, he has a strict no visitor rule for the next twenty four hours."

Sakura slammed her palms down onto the desk, scattering papers everywhere. If people weren't staring before, they sure as hell were now. "Just give me the fucking room number." She said through gritted teeth. Working under Tsunade-Sama had gained her quite a temper over the years.

"Room 36." The receptionist seemed a bit astounded by Sakura's actions, definitely a newbie.

"Thank you." Sakura stated simply, a warm smile planted on her face. She turned away from the desk and made her way down the hallway, eventually coming across Room 36. She took a deep breath before entering, she never knew what to expect from Naruto these days.

Sakura nearly cringed at the sight of her teammate. He didn't look that beaten up, but then again he never did. One of the advantages of having a monster living inside of you. It was the look on Naruto's face that was getting to her. The pain and disappointment she knew he was feeling was laden all over his face. Sakura hated to see him like this. She wished that there was something she could do.

"Naruto…" She whispered, she slowly made her way over to his bed, and dropped down to her knees. She grabbed his hand closest to her, and gave it a slight squeeze. It wasn't anything romantic, heavens no. Sakura thought of Naruto more as a brother figure than anything else. She was just trying to give him something warm to feel.

"Hey Sakura-Chan." Naruto said softly, a big grin spreading across his face. There were very few times when Sakura saw Naruto without a smile on his face. He was always there to brighten up every ones mood, even if he was the one hurting the most.

She lightly stroked the top of his hand, in efforts to comfort him. "Naruto, you have to stop this. You're going to kill yourself, and I can't be without both of my teammates." She hesitated a bit on the last word. Even to this day, both Naruto and Sakura still referred to Sasuke as their teammate. They would never stop. "Why did you leave without me again anyways?" She demanded with a slight tone of anger in her voice.

Naruto sat solid for a few minutes, not moving a muscle. She could tell that her use of the word teammates had affected him as well. "When I got the lead you were out on a mission with the Suna nin. I had to leave then or the lead would have served no purpose. It turned out to be a complete hoax though; Sasuke was nowhere near where I was." He spoke his words calmly, but Sakura knew that this was eating him up on the inside. "I made a promise to you Sakura, and I vow to keep it"

Sakura shot up at this statement, why must this kid be so damn loyal? "Naruto! I can't have you out there killing yourself over some silly promise!" She was nearly yelling now, her memory of that day was only oh too vivid.

----

_Sakura watched helplessly at the team of five Genin stood at Konoha's gates, preparing for what would be one of the biggest missions of their lives. They were all so brave, but all Sakura could do was cry. That's all she ever did back then. _

"_Naruto" She said through stifled tears, her emerald eyes looking deep with the depths of his murky blue ones. "You're the only one who can save him, Naruto." She said, still crying. She was so helpless then, so pitiful._

"_I'll bring Sasuke back." Naruto said, with more seriousness in his voice than Sakura had ever witnessed. He stuck his thumb out to her. "And that's a promise of a lifetime!" He said, grinning. Always grinning, some things never change._

-----

"It was more than just a silly promise, Sakura-Chan." The intensity of his voice was undeniable.

"Naruto" Sakura said slowly, her eyes resting upon his beaten face. "Your life means more to me than the retrieval of Sasuke. Remember that."

Naruto felt his face flush for a minute, had she really just said that? It wasn't like it was hard to believe, it was just amazing to see how much Sakura had really matured over the years. "I already broke my promise once Sakura, I won't do it again."

Sakura stared up at the ceiling. Had this been three years ago, Sakura would have balled her eyes out until she was simply out of tears. But she was different now; never would she let another tear stream down her face. Never again would she show her vulnerability.

-----

_Sakura's heart dropped as she overheard the voices coming from Naruto's hospital room. Sasuke-Kun hadn't returned? Naruto failed? Her hand dropped from the door as she stood there in disbelief. She tried to tell herself over and over again that this wasn't happening, but she couldn't keep lying to herself._

_It took all the courage she could muster to open his door, the look on his face almost killed her. She had given him a task that he couldn't handle, Uzumaki Naruto had been defeated. But he made another promise to her, a vow to keep his prior promise. She looked at him and smiled, she had to be strong now; she had to be strong for him._

_But as soon as she was home in bed, she let herself go. She let every tear flow from her eyes that she had so desperately tried to contain earlier that day. Everything poured out of her eye sockets like a rainstorm, everything that she had been holding inside. She was so pitiful than, crying over a boy that never even loved her. _

-----

Sakura nodded, she knew there was no convincing Naruto not to do it. There was no talking the boy out of anything. "I'm going to let you get some rest Naruto."

He simply nodded in compliance, resting his head against the hospital pillow. Sakura slowly stepped out of the room, shutting the light off behind him.

Sakura slowly walked down the hallway, her mind clouded with thoughts. She couldn't let Naruto keep doing this to himself. She wouldn't be able to deal with life without him; he was one of her best friends. Something that she cherished.

When Sasuke was still around, things were different. She didn't give Naruto the respect he deserved; he was always just second best to Sasuke. She was so stupid to think along those lines, and she didn't know why she ever did. Oh yea, because she 'loved' him. But did she really?

-----

"_Sakura eh?"_

_Sakura's head turned slowly around, it was as if everything was moving in slow motion. Before she knew it, the boy she once swooned over stood in front of her. It had been three years since she had laid eyes on him. _

"_S-Sasuke-Kun." Was all she could muster._

-----

Was she really that pathetic? Up until she saw him again, she swore that she was no longer in love with him. But the moment she laid eyes on him, she became tongue tied. She experienced everything she once felt for him all over again, it was horrible.

She clenched her hands into fists, next time would be different, and she swore it. If Naruto was willing to risk his life over her for a stupid promise, than she was going to make a vow of her own. She vowed that no matter what, she would be by Naruto's side when they met up with Sasuke again. She swore that this time, she would help him take Sasuke down for good.

But did her promises really mean anything?

-----

"_Ino-Chan!" Sakura called, running up to the young girl. Ino was sitting on top of the hill near the academy, watching the sunset. They used to do this together all the time. It was like, their special little thing._

"_Hey Sakura, it's about time you showed up." Ino smiled upon her best friend arriving, they had been friends for quite some time now. They may have only been nine years old, but Ino felt like they had been friends forever by now. In reality, they'd only been friends since about age six, so only three years. But still, in little Ino's eyes, it felt like an eternity. _

"_Sorry Ino, I got held up at home." She answered this truthfully. Her mother was having another one of her fits about something not being clean enough. Their house had been spotless ever since her father died; her mom had to keep herself distracted with something._

"_Hey, Sakura." Ino looked over at her, a look of sorrow spread across her face._

"_What's wrong Ino?" Sakura asked, finally taking her seat on the hill. The sun was starting to sink its way into the ground by now._

"_It's nothing. I was just thinking. Sakura, do you think that we'll be friends forever?" Ino asked timidly. She didn't want to sound stupid, but she was really fretting over this. She didn't know why, she just was._

_Sakura thought about it for a minute. "Of course Ino-Chan! Don't be so silly." Sakura smiled, and in response Ino's face lit up. But Sakura could still see a slight look of discontent in Ino's eyes. "Ino-Chan, we'll be best friends forever. I promise." And with that, Sakura saw a true smile spread across Ino's face. _

_They sat there in silence for the rest of the evening, watching the sunset. It was better this way, some things were meant to be left unspoken._

_-----_

Sakura rubbed her temples. Why was she thinking about this, why now? It was Naruto she was worried about. But…

-----

_The weather was windy; an obvious sign that fall was starting. Ino sat on a bench near the park, waiting for Sakura to get there. She couldn't wait; they had so many plans for the day. First, it was off to the flower shop to pick up some flowers for Iruka-Sensei. He had a bad fall on a previous mission, and was in the hospital with a broken leg. Then it was off to harass Shikamaru and Chouji, one of their all time favorite activities. They would then convince them to play hide and seek with them, Sakura's favorite game. And then it would be back to the hill to watch the sunset, the perfect ending to any day._

"_Ino-Chan." Ino's head turned immediately upon hearing Sakura's voice. But when she turned her stomach dropped, Sakura look really angry. Ino was scared, had she done something to upset her?_

"_I heard you like Sasuke-Kun too."_

_Ino felt her heart leap into her throat, where had she heard that? She racked her brain, but couldn't come up with an answer. She didn't like Sasuke-Kun at all. But before she could answer, Sakura began talking again._

"_Than we're rivals from now on."_

_-----_

Sakura felt her heart drop, she tried her hardest to never think of these events. But it was true, how could she expect herself to keep a promise to Naruto, when she couldn't even keep a promise to her supposed best friend? A very important promise at that.

"Sakura-San" Called a voice form down the hall, knocking Sakura back to reality. Sakura glanced over to see who it was. It was none other than little Udon, running a messenger mission, those were always the worst.

"Tsunade-Sama said to meet her in her office right away!"

-----

**A/N: Wow, I certainly do love writing flashbacks. I think they add a certain emotion to the story that you couldn't get any other way, especially with the pair involved. Any who, Ino will be introduced soon, so don't start freaking. **

**Ok! Now remember, reviews help to inspire me, so get those fingers typing! This is my first romance fic, and my first Yuri fic at that, so please no flames. But, constructive criticism is something I adore. Of course, I always love reading positive comments as well.**

**Next chapters will be much longer; I'm rather horrid at beginnings. My apologies, expect better from me in the future.**

**And believe me; I have this whole story planned out in my head. So I won't be ditching this fic as some writers do; I'm in this until the end!**


	2. You've Got Everybody Fooled

**Reviews: BladeDancer – Thanks!**

**Death Sword – Aww, your review pulled my heart strings. I'll be sure to keep it up!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, sadly…**

**Chapter Title: You've Got Everybody Fooled**

**-----**

Everyone saw Sakura these days as one thing, a girl with a good head on her shoulders who knows where she's going with her life. The perfect role model; if only her life was that easy.

Sakura glanced at her own reflection within the hospitals bathroom. On the outside she did appear to be strong willed and put together, and her personality matched. But truth was - Sakura was going through a major identity crisis.

Sakura trailed her finger down the curve of her face. "Who am I?" She asked herself. Because lately, she honestly didn't know. Life was moving around her so fast; so many things were happening at once, she had to act on instinct. She never had the time to stop and think, about who she was, about what her purpose was, about what she wanted out of life.

Over the past year or so, she had grown into a robot. A rule abiding, expectation meeting, robot.

But under all that shiny metal, she was really just a girl who was trying to find herself. A girl that was trying to cope with the cards life dealt her, even if they weren't the best. A girl who was trying to move forward, but kept taking tiny steps back. A girl who needed someone to love, a girl who longed for something more than what she had. Underneath it all, she was just a girl silently calling out for help.

"_Tsunade-Sama said to meet her in her office right away!" _

The words right away rung in Sakura's head, how long ago had it been that Udon gave her that message?

"Ugh" She stated, turning on the cold water faucet. She ran her hands under the water, and splashed her face, hoping this would wake her up from the trance like state she had been stuck in since she left Naruto's room. She grabbed a paper towel out of the wall dispenser and wiped her face, heading out of the bathroom.

It didn't take Sakura long to reach the Hokage's office, considering it was right around the block from the hospital. She hesitated outside the door for a minute though, a natural reaction when she was late. There were times when Tsunade wouldn't mention her tardiness at all, and then there were days were she would yell about it for what seemed like hours. Sakura sighed; she'd have to deal with it sooner or later, right along with everything else in her life. The only difference; this is one of the things she couldn't put off for another year.

"It's about time you showed up." Ino said from across the room. Damn, she hadn't even been in the room for five seconds before someone started nagging on her. But Ino, why Ino?

"What's Pig doing here?" Sakura asked, voice laden with attitude. Of course, the statement wasn't hateful; it was just a natural reaction.

There was a point in both Sakura's and Ino's life where the two girls hated each other; a point in time where they would have paid for the opportunity to slit the others throat. They had to be better than the other one, no matter what the cost.

In the end, they winded up paying with their friendship. True, during the Chuunin exams they did reconnect a little, acknowledged each other's strengths. And true, they didn't down right hate each other anymore. But the fact still stood, they were no longer best friends. They no longer confided in each other for everything, they rarely talked, and when they did they were usually arguing.

But those rare moments when they did get along, those small moments of peace, those were the best. During those times, everything felt in place, everything felt right.

Tsunade gave both the girls a quick over view, matching each of their strengths and weaknesses. Sakura was strong, intelligent, and could easily rely on her instincts. Yet Ino was sly, slick to the tongue, and had become an excellent manipulator of the mind. As different as their talents were, it was clear to see that they were, and always had been, equal rivals. Tsunade knew this. She also knew how to work with it.

"A message came in from Suna today. Due to their lack of ninja at the current moment, we have agreed to help them with a few minor missions until they got their situations straight."

Tsunade pulled a scroll out of her desk drawer, and tossed it to Sakura. "You two will depart tonight, and head towards Suna. Once you're in a twenty mile radius you two will set up camp and patrol the borders until sunrise. You can take turns if you wish, I don't really care. The following morning you will deliver the Scroll to their headquarters and return. Simple, no?"

Sakura twitched her lip, she had never been sent on a mission with just Ino. But due to the fact that both of their teammates were either injured or out on a mission of their own, it made sense. It wouldn't be that bad, they could take turns patrolling, and she wouldn't even have to so much as hold a conversation with Ino.

"Why are you sending just us?" Leave it to Ino to question the Hokage.

"Umm, because I can do as I please? The many perks of being in control." She perked her feet up on the desk. She still had about ten minutes before Shizune would stampeded in, harassing her about business that needed to be done. Tsunade sighed, some things never changed.

The three sat there for a few minutes in an awkward silence. Well, for Ino and Sakura it was awkward. For Tsunade, it was a nice relaxing time.

"Well, I guess I'll go get ready." Sakura mumbled, skidding out of her chair. She left the office without even a second glance at Ino, without a care. Although, if she would have turned around, she would've saw that pain that was clearly written all over the blond girls face. Ino's eyes tilted toward the ground. [i]"Why does it have to be like this?"[/i]

To anyone who had actually paid attention to the entire Sakura – Ino fiasco, they would be able to see that Ino was only going along with it because she had to; there was no other choice for her. It was only too obvious that she never wanted any of this to happen.

-----

_Ino watched as Sakura walked away from her. Was this really all over? Every piece of their friendship that they worked so hard to build, threw out the window just like that? Ino stared, dumbstruck, out into the space where her best…ex best friend just departed. Ino felt the tears well up in her eyes, releasing every ounce of pain that had overcome her being. She furiously wiped away the tears, only babies cried._

"_Fine then!" She screamed into the air, knowing fully well that no one else could hear her. _

"_I don't need you! I don't need anyone! I can do it on my own Sakura, you'll see!"_

_With that Ino got up and stormed off as fast as her little legs could take her. She could forget her, she could get over this. She'd just have to focus her attention somewhere else; she'd have to make new friends._

_She could survive without Sakura, she swore it. _

-----

She had never been more wrong.

It was cold, the air was blowing, and Ino's teeth were chattering. She headed off to her empty apartment, the residence of her empty life; to pack her bags, to leave for a mission that should've meant more to her. This could be her chance to fix things, her chance to make things right.

Ino shook her head, the doubt in her mind too vividly clear. That would never happen.

-----

Sakura rumbled through her closet, looking for something halfway decent for her to sleep in tonight. She had grown so accustomed to wearing nearly nothing to bed that she had forgotten where she hid away all her pajamas. Finally she came across a pair that she had owned since she was about twelve.

"They'll do" She muttered, tossing them into the bag. She reached up to her coat, but as she brought the coat down a shoe box came tumbling down with it.

"Dammit!" She exclaimed as the contents of the box spewed all over the floor. She angrily threw the coat to the side as she began to rummage up the crap that had fallen out of the box. What was all this stuff? Old ticket stubs…ancient perfume cases…pictures…

Sakura stopped dead in her tracks as she came across a glass frame, a frame that she hadn't seen in years. She flipped it over, and felt her heart drop to the floor. It was an old picture of the original team seven. She remembered what this box was now; it was where she stuffed in all the crap that she wanted to forget. She ran her finger over the picture, before quickly whirling the dreaded thing back into the box. But as she did so something pricked out from behind the picture and Sakura simply couldn't help her curiosity.

She pulled the item from behind the photo out, and took a glance at it. It was an old picture of her and Ino, she remembered now. She had placed the picture of Team Seven over this picture to signify that she had a new life. That she no longer needed Ino.

But nothing lasts forever.

Sakura grabbed her bag and nearly flew herself out of the room. She didn't want to deal with this anymore! Life was just out to get her today, she swore it.

-----

Sakura waited impatiently at the Konoha borderline. There were so many things that she could've gotten done before she got here. But noo, she had to storm out of her house like a freaking idiot, to leave herself sitting out here in the cold for an hour and a half.

And they called her a medical genius.

Finally, FINALLY, a figure began to come into view. Sakura sighed, thank god, she was so sick of sitting her alone with her thoughts. She then remembered that it was Ino who was about to bring her presence, and her mood just went downhill from there.

"You ready to go Forehead?"

Sakura cringed, those nicknames they had for each other should have worn off years ago. Sadly, some things never change.

"No, I think I'd like to stay here and freeze my ass off for a few more hours." Sakura stated flatly.

"Well, I guess if you really want to…" Ino trailed off.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Let's just go you idiot."

And with the leap of a heel, they were off.

-----

**A/N: FILLER CHAPTER. You know, one of those chapters that not all that great, but has to happen to get things going. –sigh- My next chapters will be far better, just need to get things going.**

**Ok, review guys! They force me to write faster! By the way, no one guessed the song! D: Try this one? :]**


	3. Caught in this Game

**Guess who's been busy? I have… /shot**

**Disclaimer: No, no, I don't own Naruto. ) :**

**Chapter Title: Caught in this Game**

"Just what are you up to, Tsunade?"

Night had overcome Konoha, and the bright sun that once raided the sky had now been overcome into a peaceful slumber. A crisp breeze blew in from the window, as a white haired male propped himself against the Hokage's door.

"Just trust me on this one, Kakashi." The blond haired woman stated, leaning back in her chair.

"If you think you can succeed, I'm not going to argue with the Hokage. But you certainly do have your work cut out for you."

Tsunade's sly smile faded, replaced by an almost serious expression. She rarely came across a problem she couldn't solve, but Kakashi was right, this was no simple problem. She would really have to work at this one. Oh, how she hated working. Her signature smirk crept its way back upon her face.

"Just trust me."

-----

"How do you get lost on the way to Suna? SUNA INO." The pinkette screamed at her blond teammate, getting angrier by the second.

"I guess I misread the map…" Ino fumbled over her words, feeling embarrassed.

"How do you misread a map? And why do you even need a map? You've been here a million times. Hell Ino, you were here last week!" Sakura's voice was rising now, her patience failing.

"Well I don't see you doing anything to fix the problem!" Ino yelled back, losing all the composure she was trying to maintain.

"Because I trusted that you would lead us in the right direction. But obviously that was a stupid mistake!"

"You listen here forehead…."

But before Ino could finish her sentence both girls had stopped in their tracks. They stood there, silent, listening intently. The air was stiff, and the sounds of the girl's heartbeats were too audible. But the problem was, it wasn't only their heartbeats that were heard.

It was only a matter of seconds before the enemies revealed themselves, and sprung out for attack. Sakura immediately began to analyze the situation.

"One…two…three."

There were three Shinobi headed towards her. It was only too easy for Sakura to pop the first one across the face, sending him flying into a nearby tree. The other two Shinobi came flying at her at top speed; both had kunei ready in hand. She grabbed the kunei out of the hand of the Shinobi that came at her from the right side, and used it to quickly make a long gash across the face of the Shinobi coming at her from the left. They both began to run towards her again, but it was only too easy to grab them both by the collars and throw them northward. They appeared to be a group of ill trained thief ninjas, who already seemed to be retreating.

But what Sakura didn't count on was a fourth enemy, the 'leader of the pack' as some may call it. Sakura turned around just in time to see him…or was it her…flying right towards her, kunei pointed forward. Had she had a chance to recuperate, she could have easily defeated this enemy. But before she even had a chance to react she was being shoved out of the way, the force of the shove causing her to fly backwards into the nearby lake.

She felt herself being thrown into the pit of the lake, and the fear immediately hit her like a ton of bricks. She hated being underwater, she was terrified of it. It took Naruto an hour of constant persuading to even get her to swim in a pool.

Sakura tried to swim back up to the surface, but she felt something prohibiting her from doing so. She threw her vision downwards, blurrily seeing that her ankle had gotten caught around a vine. She tried to tug on it but it proved no avail. She could feel her heart rate skyrocketing as she felt her lungs closing in. But before she had time too properly freak out she felt something against her wrist, and the light was slowly starting to come back into view.

It was only seconds before Sakura could breathe again, coughing up a storm as she did so. She felt immense relief as her hands hit the surface of the ground. It was then that Sakura realized how cold she was. It was nearly sixty degrees outside, and she was completely soaked!

"What is your problem Ino?!" Sakura screamed, as her teeth began to chatter.

"Well excuse me for just saving your life!" Ino was also soaked, her blond hair flailing around her face.

"My life would not have needed saving if you hadn't of thrown me in the water!" Sakura could feel her face turning red, whether this was from the weather or the anger though she couldn't tell.

"I was trying to help you idiot!" Ino's temper was fuming.

"I didn't need your help. I never have and I never will! I don't need you Ino!"

The words rung through Ino's head like a thousand frozen daggers, slowly tearing apart every ounce of hope Ino had for this mission. Her gaze drifted toward the ground. She didn't really know what to say.

"I was just…"

She was just what? She felt her heart drop into the pit of her stomach, feeling as her stomach acids slowly devoured it. She was so embarrassed for causing the problem, so upset for being yelled at, and so angry for being upset. Ino whipped her head away from Sakura; she couldn't take the hatred burning in those emerald eyes.

"Let's just go." Ino muttered, barely audible.

"Yea and maybe we can actually make it there this time." Sakura spat, shaking her drenched hair out of her face.

-----

Ino, now in her pajamas, sat inside the tent, watching Sakura's figure sitting outside by the fire. She had insisted on being the one to patrol tonight, probably just an excuse to get out of being in the same room…tent as her. Ino couldn't take it though, being cooped up in this tent while Sakura was out there in the cold. She slowly unzipped the tent, and made her way out.

Sakura shot her a quick glance before looking away.

"What?" Sakura asked, accusingly, as if Ino had done something wrong. Well, she had almost made her drown…

"I just couldn't sleep." Ino stated flatly.

Sakura gave her a quick glance over, before slightly loosening up. Her eyes fell upon Ino's neck, where a large gash seemed to have taken over her skin. Sakura drifted away her gaze, not wanting to be rude. But she just couldn't help her curiosity.

"What happened there?" Sakura asked.

Ino's hand immediately shot up to her neck, she knew that was what Sakura was asking about. Too many people had asked her, and usually she would simply shrug it off, using the excuse that she didn't want to talk about it. But for some unknown reason, she felt that she owed Sakura more than that. If anyone deserved an explanation, it was her.

Ino took a deep breath.

"I was on a mission a few months back, trying to keep some Amegakure ninja's away from Konoha's borderline. Shikamaru and Chouji had gone in opposite directions of me; we had split up to try to make the job quicker. At first I was fending off one or two enemies at a time, but they started coming at me more and more and more each time. Eventually it got to the point where I had about ten enemies right on my tail, I was trying to fend them off one by one. But once they all caught up to me I couldn't do it anymore. My chakra was running low, and they all bombarded me so quickly I hardly had anytime to relax."

Sakura could feel the emotion in Ino's voice; she could tell that this was something she wasn't very comfortable talking about.

"I kept trying to fend them off, but it seemed like each one was stronger than the last. I had taken my eyes off of one of them just long enough for them to reach me in a blind spot, and that's where this came from"

She lifted her hand off her neck, revealing the gash.

"He hovered over me for what seemed like hours, but in reality it was only seconds. Everything was moving in slow motion, and for the first time in my existence I felt like my life was going to end. My whole life was literally flashing before my eyes, and I couldn't help but feel regret for all the things I hadn't accomplished…"

Ino trailed off, she wouldn't dare tell Sakura what she was thinking. But the truth was, when that moment was happening, the biggest part of regret Ino felt was for her; for not fixing things, for not even trying. Even after this experience, she still didn't…

"I can't even remember what happened after that, but before I knew it I was being rushed through the hospital doors. It's all kind of a blur from there."

Sakura blinked her eyes a few times, letting this entire thing sink in. She couldn't help but wonder what if Ino had died. How would that make her feel? Sad? Angry? She didn't know. Of course she would be sad…but…

"Death just seems so expected now. It's better to expect, and to accept. Than to not expect, and to feel completely broken when it happens." Words of a true robot, is all Sakura could think. But it was true, many people thought like this. It was what kept a lot of Shinobi's from going insane.

"Yea…" Was all Ino could say.

They sat there for a few minutes in silence, the sound of crickets and the whistling of the wind keeping them company.

"Sakura, you look cold."

"I'm fine." Sakura lied, feeling the goosebumps rise on her arms.

"Don't go anywhere" Ino commanded, walking back into the tent.

Sakura found this statement ludicrous, just where did Ino think she was going to go?

It was only a matter of seconds before Ino came back out of the tent, carrying two blankets with her.

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked, raising an eyebrow at the girl.

"We used to do this all the time, don't you remember?" Ino asked, joy shining through her blue orbs.

Sakura playfully rolled her eyes as Ino laid down the first blanket, intending for them to lay on it like a bed. When they were younger they used to hold sleepovers in Ino's back yard all the time, once they even held one in massively rainy weather. Sakura couldn't help but smile as she though about the good old days.

"Well, come on." Ino said, pointing towards the blanket.

Sakura got up reluctantly and sprawled herself across the first blanket, allowing Ino to cover her with the second. When Ino joined her, Sakura couldn't help but instinctively scoot away from her, it would be awkward to lie too close to the girl.

"We both know what Tsunade is trying to do, Ino." Sakura stated sleepily.

Ino looked at her in surprise for a moment, but then it hit her like a ton of bricks. Tsunade was trying to rekindle their friendship; it was obvious in the lack of explanation for sending the two on such a simple mission. Ino bit her lower lip, the pressure of the situation now sitting in. Tsunade wasn't one to give up on things easily, furthermore, this little mission would not be that last opportunity for Tsunade to try and push them together. Her eyes trailed up towards the sky, her mind still deep in thought.

"Would that really be so bad?" She asked timidly.

She didn't get a response; Sakura had already drifted to sleep. Ino glanced over at Sakura now sleeping from, admiring her dazzling features. Just as Ino had predicted, Sakura had bloomed into a flower more beautiful than any other. She had really grown up since Ino had last taken a good look at her, and Ino couldn't help but notice. But although she was beautiful, her features had definitely been hardened over the years, Ino no longer saw the gleam she used to notice deep within Sakura's eyes.

Ino looked away, burying her head into her own pillow, trying not to think of anything else. She just wanted to sleep, sleep and forget.

**A/N: Thanks to all of you who have returned to my story even after my excessive absence. My internet was off for awhile, and then I was swamped with school. But here's chapter three, chapter four should be up before this upcoming Sunday.**

**Review? : )**


	4. When it Rains

**Reviews: KirbyGirl – Can do. : )**

**Shy-Rainbow – Me either, honestly. I want to get this out of my head and on paper!**

**DeathSword – Yea, I sympathize with her too. Don't worry, Sakura only gets worse to her as time goes on. ) :**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Naruto. If I did, I might actually know what's going on atm. D:**

**Chapter Title: When it Rains**

**----**

"_**You made yourself a bed**_

_**At the bottom of the blackest hole**_

_**And convinced yourself that it's not the reason**_

_**You don't see the sun anymore"**_

----

"So, how did it go?"

Tsunade glanced over Sakura and Ino who had just entered her office, back from their previous mission. Sakura looked a little ruffled, as if she hadn't tried to do much with herself in the past day or two. Ino, of course, looked like she had just walked out of a beauty salon; as she always did. Tsunade actually envied her for this, and hoped that she would live long enough to watch her grow old and wrinkly.

"It was fine, simple, everything was carried out as planned." Sakura responded almost immediately, not giving Ino the chance.

"Well, we did have an encounter with a few thief ninja…" Ino began, but was quickly cut off.

"Yea, but that's not really important, just a pack of hoodlums." Sakura said in a bored tone, making it a little too obvious that she wanted out of the office.

Ino let her gaze raid towards the ground, Sakura had the worst habit of making her feel about as low as dirt. When she actually got the chance to talk to the pink haired girl, it was just put down after put down. Sure, she had dealt with this forever in her younger teens, but the difference between then and now was that back then Sakura would say such things to purposely make her feel like dirt. Because that's what they were all about, being better than the other. But now, all the things that Sakura said that made her feel low were unintentional. Sakura was now just plain mean. Ino couldn't help but wonder though, was she like this to everyone? Or just her?

"So other than the thief ninja raid did anything else interesting happen?" Tsunade asked excitedly, hoping to receive the answer she hoped for.

"No, noting in particular." Sakura answered.

"Oh." Tsunade stated, voice laden with disappointment. Both girls knew why her voice was laden with disappointment, but neither were willing to do anything about it. Ino was too afraid to make the move Tsunade wanted her to make, to try to restore what her and Sakura once had. At this moment in time, Ino thought it was near impossible. Sakura, on the other hand, just didn't care enough to try.

"Well, be gone with you then. You both have the day off, I suggest you make the best of it." Tsunade stated simply, more implied messages within her speech.

Sakura grabbed her bag roughly and walked out the door without another word. Ino, on the other hand, lingered around for a little while longer. She remained in her seat, her eyes fixated on the ground.

"It's never going to work Tsunade." Ino stated flatly, yet the emotion was clear in her voice.

"Why, whatever are you talking about?" Tsunade asked innocently.

"Really Tsunade," Ino stated quietly, rising from her chair. She wanted nothing more than to take Tsunade up on her request, charge out the door, and take Sakura back as her friend without a second question about it. But, it wasn't Ino who had the problem.

"It's impossible." Ino stated, reaching towards the doorknob.

"Nothing is impossible, Ino. You should know that." Tsunade stated, the humor from her voice fading away.

Ino continued to gaze at the door, a horrid flow of emotion souring in the pit of her stomach. She bit her lower lip, trying to hold back any water that was about to flow through her eyes. She couldn't cry here, she couldn't cry period. She wouldn't cry over Sakura, she made herself that promise a long time ago. Ino didn't respond to Tsunade, she didn't feel that it was necessary. She opened the door, and shut it gently behind her.

Chasing after Sakura would do nothing but pull Ino back to living in the past. Back when life was happier, simpler. A life that was no longer possible for Yamanaka Ino.

----

Sakura opened the front door, the overwhelming aroma of lunch filling her nostrils. She sucked the smell in slowly, it wasn't until now that she realized how ridiculously hungry she was. She set her bag down by the door and glided into the kitchen, towards the delicious smell.

"That smells amazing" Sakura stated, greeting her mother in the kitchen.

"I figured you'd be hungry when you got home, so I figured I'd whip up some lunch." Her mother smiled at her sweetly.

"Let me grab a shower real quick and I'll be down to eat." Sakura said, grabbing her bag and heading upstairs.

"Well hurry up dear, no one likes cold rice!" Her mother called up the stairs.

Sakura walked in her room and it was just as she left it, a big mess. The box that had fallen out of the closet two days ago was still lying on her floor, along with all its contents. She sighed, bending over and stuffing all the crap back into the box. She didn't bother looking at any of it; the last thing Sakura wanted was a repeat of the other afternoon. She quickly stuffed the box back at on the top shelf of her closet and collapsed on her bed. She smelled, she knew it, and she needed to shower, but she just did not have the energy to get up at the moment. She glanced over at her clock, which read 2:30 pm. Maybe a few minutes of shut eye wouldn't hurt…

----

_Rain was pouring down from the sky; Sakura could feel every ice cold pellet that was bouncing off the back of her neck. Thunder was echoing in her ears, and she could see lightning streaking across the sky in the corner of her eyes. It was freezing; she could feel herself shivering from head to toe. Her lips quivered, her teeth chattered, and she was walking without a key._

_Her pace quickened as she continued to move forward, and before long she was running through what seemed to be a forest. Lighting struck next to her, and she couldn't help but jump away of fear. She had to keep running; she had to get away from here. She could feel the muscles tensing in her leg, but she paid it no mind, she was too terrified to care. _

"_Naruto!" She called out frantically. Where was he, he was supposed to be here._

"_Naruto!" She called again, blood rushing to her face. She could see a figure in the distance, someone lying on the ground. She ran towards it, faster than before._

_She caught up to the figure in what seemed like record time, the wind now picking up with the rain. Her hair was flying backwards, and her skin felt as if it was getting pierced by a million tiny needles. She had to keep running, had to keep moving forward._

"_Naruto?" She asked herself, finally reaching to figure on the ground. She stopped down next to it, that trademark orange jacket burning her eyes. Her breath caught in her throat as she turned the boy over, his face expressing no emotion. She felt her lung implode in her chest, as if a vacuum cleaner was sucking out every ounce of air in her body._

"_No! Naruto, wake up! Naruto we have to go!" She said, trying to convince herself that he was just asleep. To no avail though, she couldn't deny the impossible. She pumped his chest, performed her best medical jutsu, but nothing was happening. No, Naruto couldn't die, he was invincible, right? That's what Sakura had led herself to believe._

"_Naruto!" She cried through the tears that were now streaming down her face with no intention of stopping. She shook him frantically, but she knew in her heart that his was no longer beating. She stood up, and walked a few feet away from him, both of her hands on her head._

"_How could you do this to me?" She screamed at him, muffled sobs escaping her lips. She couldn't take this anymore; she had to get away from this scene. She had to keep running. _

"_Sakura." Sakura stopped dead in her tracks, the whispered words were spoken in that familiar velvety tone, a voice she hadn't heard in quite some time. _

"_Sasuke." She said through clenched teeth, her hands forming into fists._

"_Where are you Sasuke?" She screamed, fear free from her voice. He killed Naruto, she knew it. She ran her teeth together, she would kill him, and she would get her revenge._

_She stared running towards where the voice came from as fast as she possibly could, she had to catch him, he was her prey._

"_Sakura." She heard again, only this time coming from behind her. She flipped her body around immediately, and again started running towards the noise. She was running in the direction of the rain, drenching herself in the sky's showers. _

"_Show yourself coward!" She called, speaking the words she had wanted to say for quite some time now. Sasuke was nothing but a coward, he ran away from everything that did appease him. But now that Sakura thought about, what made her so different?_

_The trees disappeared around her, and she found herself now running through a steppe area, a high mountain coming to view in front of her. And just as expected, there was a raven haired man at the top of that cliff._

"_Sasuke." She accused, venom ridden in her voice. She wanted nothing more than to tear out his throat right now, what was stopping her?_

_She made the jump, tackling him to the ground. She could feel his cold skin against hers as her heart was beating frantically against his chest. Her blood was boiling, the intent to kill ridden in the murky depths of her eyes. But before she had the chance to react, Sasuke's face began to warp-to change. She held her breath, not knowing what was happening. Her eyes widened in fear as his hair lightened, his eyes losing their near black composure. She felt the shape of his chest transform under her._

"_I-Ino?" Sakura asked, confused. The girl just looked up at her stupidly; rain was still pelting off their crossed forms. Sakura bit her lip, letting instincts take over. She quickly grabbed a kunei out of her weapon pouch, and began to thrust it towards to girl neck. But before she had the chance to make contact, Ino was gone._

_Everything slowly began to disappear, including the ground beneath her feet. She was falling now; there was nothing for her to run on anymore. Everything around her was black; she was tumbling into an abyss. She tried to call out to someone, but her voice was caught in her throat. She wanted to cry, but it felt as if her eyes were out of tears. She falling hard and she had no place to land. _

----

Sakura's head shot up from her pillow as she woke up from her previous nightmare, her heart was still beating frantically. She tried to catch her breath, to calm herself down. It was just a dream, just a dream.

Her head was pounding; it didn't feel like a dream, not in the least. Everything around her felt so real, the voices, the feelings, and the rain. She blinked her eyes a few times, trying to remind herself that she was awake now. She had to get out of this room, out of this house. She peered over at her alarm clock, which now read 8:30 pm. She wiped the cold sweat of the top of her brow, getting out of bed.

She grabbed her white hoodie from the bedpost and threw it on over her shirt, hoping it would keep her warm. Sure, she looked a little ridiculous wearing a skirt and a hooded sweatshirt, but who was going to care enough to poke fun at her?

She closed her door quietly behind her, and gently glided her way downstairs. She found her mom passed out on the couch in front of the telly, not an unusual happening. She found two plates on the table, one loaded with food and the other one empty. Great, now she felt bad, she had fallen asleep instead of eating lunch. She shook her head; she didn't really have time to eat much lately anyways.

She closed the front door quietly behind her, not wanting to wake her mother up, and began walking down the Konoha streets. The air was crisp, yet there wasn't a cloud in the sky. It was certainly chilly, but not as cold as Sakura had expected.

She continued to walk with no particular destination in mind, her feet carrying her to there own beat. She quickly found herself trailing off the main Konoha roads, making her way into the grassy area of the village. She continued to walk, and it didn't take her long to realize where she was at. She began to walk up the hill – their hill. She noticed a figure sitting near the top, and upon noticing this she couldn't help but stop walking. There was one question floating through her mind: should she stay or should she go?

"You still come her?" She asked without thinking, her mouth betraying her thoughts.

----

_Sakura followed Ino, or rather, was being dragged with Ino to some secret destination. The sun was going to set soon, and Sakura knew she'd get in trouble if she didn't get home soon. But Ino had insisted that she show her something, and it seemed pretty important, so the young girl didn't argue._

"_Ino, where are we going?" The young girl whined, feeling rather exhausted from a whole day of playing pretend ninjas with Shikamaru and Chouji. _

"_Just hold on Saku, why do you always gotta be so impatient. Geez!" Ino said, shaking her head dramatically at the girl. _

_They began to walk uphill, and Sakura couldn't help but begin to trudge behind Ino. Of course, this wasn't allowed for long as Ino began tugging at her hand. And she called her impatient?_

"_Now look Sakura, isn't that the prettiest thing you ever seed?" Ino asked happily, gleaming at the sight in front of her_

_Sakura looked straight ahead, you could see everything from atop this here, and the sunset looked beautiful! Sakura was truly amazed._

"_Wow, this is really pretty Ino. Where'd you find this place?" Sakura asked curiously. _

"_I get bored a lot, and I like to go exploring." Ino responded._

"_We should come her more often Ino. This could be like our spot. You know, like how Kiba and Shino have their tree house, we could have this hill. And it could be a secret!" Sakura exclaimed, excited about her plan._

"_Yea Sakura, that sounds great."_

----

The air seemed tense now, as Sakura still continued for Ino to respond to her, if she was going to at all. For the time being, it didn't seem like she was going to, and Sakura didn't want to impose on whatever Ino was doing.

"I'll go…" Sakura stated, beginning to turn around.

"No, don't go. Sit." Ino said, gesturing towards a spot next to her.

Sakura walked over by Ino, and carefully say herself down next to the girl. Her green eyes flickered toward the sky; the stars seemed extra bright tonight, like they were all looking down at her.

"Do you remember that time when we tried to hide all the popsicles from Shikamaru by burying them, hoping we could have them later, without realizing that they would melt without being in the freezer?" Ino asked her, also staring up at the sky.

"Yea, I do." Sakura said, with no emotion in her voice. She didn't like remembering things like that; it reminded her too much of what she had lost.

"You tried to dig them up the next day, and all that was left was the wrapper and 'sticky ickiness' and you called it." Ino chuckled, smiling at the pink haired girl.

"Yea, I remember." Sakura said, trying not to look over at the girl. Emotions used to fuel her, now she mostly referred to them as vulnerability.

Ino looked down at the ground, her eyes letting of the hint of sorrow. She moved her foot back and forth on the grass, watching it be bent to the ground.

"You're not who you used to be, Sakura." Ino said with more boldness in her voice than usual when she was talking to Sakura.

"Of course I'm not, none of us our." Sakura snapped back, knowing where this conversation was headed, not wanting to deal with the upcoming confrontation.

"Yea Sakura, all of us have changed. But you don't even act like you're living anymore, it's like you're a walking corpse." Ino snapped back, knowing this would have to happen sooner or later.

"It's better this way." Sakura stated.

"What?" Ino asked in slight disbelief.

"Nothing Ino, you wouldn't understand." Sakura stated simply.

"What Sakura, what wouldn't I understand? This isn't about Sasuke again, is it?" Ino asked, feeling her blood pressure rising.

"No, god Ino, you don't understand me at all." Sakura said, standing up from where she was previously sitting.

"Maybe I would if you'd ever talk to me! But you'd rather hide away and bask in your own misery!" Ino began to raise her voice.

"I'm not basking in anything; excuse me for not wanting to share my life story with you." Sakura argued back.

"You don't have to share that with me Sakura, I probably know it better than you do." Ino retorted.

"You don't know anything Ino, you never have. I told you you wouldn't understand."

"Understand what? I can't understand something when I don't even know what you're talking about!" Ino responded to Sakura's accusations.

"I've got to go home, goodnight Ino." Sakura stated, walking away.

"Typical of you Sakura, running away from everything you don't feel like dealing with." Ino snapped at her as she walked away.

"Yea, so typical huh." Sakura stated, disappearing into the night.

Ino bit the inside of her cheek as she looked towards the ground, she couldn't help but feel angry. She had tried to have this conversation with Sakura many times, but each time it came to the same conclusion. Ino getting mad and Sakura walking away like it was nothing. She felt familiar tear slowly leak out of the corners of her eyes, it had gotten to the point where she thought she would never be able to restore who Sakura used to be. Maybe she had reason to be this, but Ino didn't care. She wanted her Sakura back, more so than she wanted anything else.

And she was willing to do just about anything to accomplish that.

----

"_**And when it rains**_

_**Will you always find an escape?**_

_**Just running away**_

_**From all of the ones who love you**_

_**From everything"**_

----

**A/N: Another chapter up! I feel like Sakura's character is beginning to show a little more in this chapter. Hopefully we can get to some off the good stuff soon, because when Ino says she is willing to do anything, she damn well means it! By the way, it says documents only last for -60 days, does that mean after that time period they disappear from my story to? /confused.  
**

**A special thanks to Paramore for inspiring me to write this chapter.**

**Review? :) They really brighten up my day.**


	5. Epiphany

**Chapter Title: Epiphany**

**Reviews: More than usual, yay! **

**KirbyGirl: Thanks, I was like, freaking out about it. Haha, just received an email that you updated today. Yayyy. **

**Jenelaine: Thanks! I'm going to continue, and InoSaku is the best.**

**Shy-Rainbow: It'sa comin'. ;D**

**Pigtopus: Oh goodness, so many reviews! Thanks for the comment, although, I must disagree with you in the sense that I still think I have a lot of work to do before I'll consider myself a good writer. And about the song, that line may come into play later. .**

**Milo: What are you thanking me for dear? D: But thank you for the compliment. **

**DeathSword: Almost forgot about you! Thanks, I was worried about that.**

**- - - -**

"_**So I speak to you in riddles**_

_**Cause my words get in my way**_

_**I smoke the whole thing to my head**_

_**And feel it wash away"**_

- - - -

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"_Shut up."_

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"_Shhh."_

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"What the hell?" Ino shrieked; throwing a pillow over her head, hoping who ever was at the door would take the hint.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Ino shot her head up and glared daggers at her alarm clock, which read six am. She gritted her teeth and flung herself out of bed, storming into the living room, and slamming her bedroom door behind her. She was wearing her normal flimsy bedtime shorts and a tank top, not her usual dress for company. But hell, it was six in the morning!

She swung her front door open, revealing a very awake looking Naruto. "What the hell you dobe?" She asked, popping him against the side of the head. "The sun hasn't even risen yet, and here you are at my doorstep! Whhhyyy?" She stressed, she wasn't the most reasonable person in the morning. Naruto scratched the back of his head where Ino had hit him, frowning. "Sorry Ino, I have no sense for time." Ino rolled her eyes, "obviously."

Naruto stood at the door awkwardly for a few moments, pondering whether or not he should further disturb the rather annoyed looking Ino. Luckily, she made the decision for him before he had the chance. Ino let out a defeated sigh, "well, you might as well come in now that I'm awake" she said, motioning him in the door.

Ino walked towards the kitchen, her mouth was pleading with her for some sort of liquid substances; not to mention she needed something to kick her horrid morning breath to the side. Sure, she wasn't exactly happy that Naruto was here at the moment, but that didn't mean she wanted to scare him away with her stench. She grabbed a half gallon of chocolate milk out of the fridge, pouring enough for both her and Naruto. She carried both glasses into the living room, handed him one, and sat down on the chair across from the sofa where Naruto had made himself comfortable.

"So?" She asked, taking a small sip out of her glass. Naruto's eyes flickered around the room for a moment, an obvious sign that he was nervous about something. Over the past year or two the pair had grown very close, seeing as how they had had many missions together due to the Tsunade's 'strategic' mission placements. Apparently she though Ino's and Naruto's abilities were a perfect match for each other. The two resisted the other at first, often bickering over the most ridiculous things, but eventually they formed an odd sort of friendship, one that was definitely original between the two. They had one of those 'I hate you, but I still love you' kind of bond.

"I've come to talk about Sakura." Naruto stated, interrupting the silence.

Ino felt her chest clam up; she knew exactly where this conversation was going. She peered into her milk, glancing at her own suspended reflection. "Naruto…"

"Please Ino, just here me out." Naruto insisted. Ino could see the clear pain in his eyes, she could feel his despair. She felt the same way, but there just wasn't anything she could do about it. She half wanted to tell him to drop it, but after a quick glance into his oceanic blue eyes, she just couldn't bring herself to do it. She looked down at the ground, watching as she dug her toes into the beige carpet. Her ice blue eyes traveled back up to his face, and felt the same pang in her heart that she always did when Naruto tried to talk to her about this subject. She remembered her thoughts last night, swearing that she'd do anything to get Sakura back, but did she really mean that? What she really willing to do anything? She bit her lip, she honestly didn't know. She wanted the old Sakura back more than anything, but she was terrified of the possibility that her attempts would only lead her towards losing the girl forever.

"I miss her, Ino. I miss the old Sakura. She's like, one of my best friends, and I like to still think of her that way. But now…" He trailed off, losing his words to his own emotions.

"She's completely different." Ino stated, finishing his sentence.

The room turned silent, both teens lost in thought. Ino and Naruto, two of the loudest people in Konoha, sat in silence together, minds lost in thought. The ticking of Ino's clock could be heard from the kitchen, and the two continued to stare blankly into the silence. Naruto shuffled in his seat for a moment, aiming to say something, but again not finding the words.

"Why?" Ino was the one to break the silence this time. "How did she even become like this, how did we let her? I mean, fuck, it couldn't have been Sasuke…"

"Because even after he left she was fine." Naruto stated glumly, finishing her sentence this time. "She's scared Ino, she's afraid that she's not going anywhere. She's lost so much, and things don't look like they're getting any better."

"Well she can join the freaking club! We've all lost, that's no excuse to turn into a fucking zombie!" Ino was standing now, eyes full of anger. She had lost her own sensei, and Naruto had lost just as much as Sakura did. What made her different, what made it affect her so much? Ino was angry at this whole situation; she just wanted things to go back to normal. Was that really too much to ask?

"Ino…" Naruto said, trying to calm her down.

"No Naruto, no." She said in a frantic, placing her glass back down the table, and beginning to pace around the room. "I'm sick of this, her being like this." She flailed her arms around a bit. "And everyone just seems to think I have some magical power over her, like I can actually change her back." Ino was near tears at this point, she slammed her fist against the wall in frustration. "Well I can't Naruto; you can't depend on me for this. I can't do it."

"But Ino, don't you see!? You're her only hope!" Naruto insisted.

Ino was about to lose it at this point, her voice rising. "No, Naruto, I'm not! I'm not her hope, I can't be her hope! Why can't you be her hope? Why can't Tsundae be her hope? Sai, Hinata, Kakashi," she began to list. "Why can't they be her hopes!? None of you love her any less than I do, what makes you incapable?"

"It's not that we're…incapable." Naruto said, the word must have been new to him. "Or that we love her less. It's just, you love her differently." Naruto choked out this last sentence, looking up nervously at the young blond.

Ino glared a nasty confused face back at Naruto. "I don't love her diff…" Ino cut herself off, the realization of what the boy meant hitting her like a ton of bricks. "You think I'm in love with Sakura?!" She practically screamed at the boy.

Naruto flinched away instinctively, settling himself at the farthest away corner of the couch. "Well…y-you know…the way you look at her…reminds me of how she used to look at Sasuke…" Naruto began, staring wide eyed at the girl. He hadn't properly prepared for her reaction.

"Naruto, I'm not gay." She stated point blankly, letting out a small non-humorous laugh.

"You love her Ino, stop lying to yourself." Naruto said, regaining his confidence. He truly believed in what he was saying.

Ino began to shake her head, Naruto was being ridiculous. "I barely even have the chance to talk to her, and when I do she's always bitching at me about something. Tell me how I've even had the opportunity to fall in love with her, Naruto."

"Ino, it's super obvious. Not just now, but for awhile now." Naruto began, feeling he had finally gained her attention. "What about last year when she was hospitalized after another Sasuke retreat mission, you were the first one by her bedside in the morning and the last one to leave at night; and she didn't even act like she wanted you there."

"So I care about my friend, big freaking whoop. That doesn't mean I have some kind of girl crush on her." Ino snapped back.

"You follow her around every chance you get! If you had it your way, you'd be glued to her hip. You couldn't even handle it when she left you, and started that whole stupid rivalry thing. It killed you that she loved Sasuke, and you know it. That's the whole reason you chased after him too, because if you couldn't have Sakura, no one could." Naruto triumphantly jumped on the inside; he had officially put out his first logical argument for like…anything.

Ino began to rub her temples, slowly making her way back over to the couch and collapsing on it. She held her head up by her chin; she didn't even know what to say to that. The thought of being in love with Sakura never even crossed her mind; she just wanted her friend back. She didn't want to sleep with her or anything ridiculous like that, after all, she wasn't gay. She had been with men, slept with men, and never once did she ever think that being with a girl could be better, or even equal. The idea didn't detest her, no. And sure, she didn't have anything against gay people, but the fact still remained that she was not gay, and nothing Naruto could say could change that. At least, that's what she wanted to believe.

Naruto looked over at Ino, he could tell that she no longer wanted to talk about this subject, so he decided not to push; but he still stood by what he said. "Forgetting I even said anything Ino, the point is she needs your help."

"I can't be her savior Naruto."

"You can try."

Tension filled the air of Ino's apartment as the two continued to stare at each other. Naruto eyes held a sense of despair, and Ino's held a sense of defeat. She let out a withered sigh, "I'll try Naruto, but I can't make any promises."

Naruto's eyes lit up, and he scurried across the room to lock Ino in a tight embrace. She hugged him back, smiling. "Thank you, thank you, thank you." He said, rocking the girl back and forth. Ino could help but chuckle, "you're welcome, you big goon."

Naruto let her go, standing up from the chair. He stretched rather loudly, and then made his way over to the door. "Well, I guess I should be going now, Kakashi wanted to see me at seven, although I'm sure he'll be late." Naruto sighed, shaking his head. Kakashi-Sensei was always late.

"Have fun Naruto." Ino stated, stretching her feet out to the table; she might as well stay up now.

Naruto left, and Ino again lost herself in thought. She couldn't help but think about what Naruto said earlier, the whole loving Sakura fiasco. Ino couldn't deny the fact that she was always chasing after the pink haired girl, always trying to catch her. But, that didn't mean anything more than friendship, right? Naruto couldn't have been right, could he?

- - - -

_Sakura walked through the sunny, grassy plain, watching the endless stretch of ground in front of her, almost as if it will never end. Her surroundings were blank, no people, no trees, just grass. She walked alone through the field, trying to figure out where the hell she was at. _

_It wasn't long before she noticed a dip in the landscape in front of her, and she instinctively ran towards it, wanting to leave this area of nothingness. She kept running, but nothing, it seemed as if with every step the dip moved farther and father away, until it finally disappeared. _

"_What the hell?" She called alone to no one, stopping in her tracks. She was stuck here, alone, not even the soothing sound of chirping birds could be heard. After all, there were no trees._

_Suddenly, almost as if on her command, the ground below her disappeared, and she was falling again. Sakura screamed as she continued to fall into the darkness, she reached her arms out trying to find anything to grab on to, to save her, but there was nothing there. She continued to fall, lungs out of breath, she was too tired to scream. She was dying, this was the end._

_Before she had time to fully accept that fact, she felt herself crash into something not so solid. It took her only a matter of seconds to realize she was under water. Her eyes shot open with shock, she felt her heart begin to beat furiously; she was absolutely terrified of drowning. She tried to swim to the top, but she couldn't get her body to move; it was almost as if someone was holding her down. She could feel her body slowly pivoting deeper and deeper into the water, her lungs feeling as if she were about to explode. She tried to call out for help, but all the escaped her mouth were muffled bubbles. She may have thought she was going to die before, but she was almost positive now._

_Just as suddenly as she hit the water, she was out of the water, and she could feel herself falling again. By this point Sakura was mentally exhausted, she couldn't figure out what was happening to her. _

_Her bottom hit the cement ground roughly, and oddly enough, her clothes weren't wet at all. Her eyes glanced around the room, and she could help but gasp at what she saw. The room was full of body length mirrors, all the way up to the ceiling. _

"_What the…" But before Sakura could finish her sentence, voices began erupting all over the room. She immediately covered her ear and dropped to her knees, the voices penetrating right through her skull. "Where the hell am I?" She yelled yet again, hoping to receive an answer this time; but even if she did she wouldn't have heard. All around her were different voices, __**her**__ voices. In every mirror a scene was playing, a scene of her life._

"_They say he's like that because he doesn't have any parents, I couldn't imagine going without a mom or dad."_

"_Naruto, you ruin everything!"_

"_Ino, can you come out and play today?"_

"_Thanks Ino, this is the best birthday present ever!"_

"_I think I like Sasuke-Kun."_

"_Then we're rivals from now on."_

"_I'm afraid Naruto, ever since the chunnin exams he's been different."_

"_I love you more than anything! Please, don't leave me."_

"_Naruto, you haven't changed at all!"_

"_S-Sasuke."_

"_It's nice to be here with you again Ino, I've missed you."_

"_I couldn't…I couldn't save him Naruto. He just..just, he died right there in front of me! My hands…they…they were covered in his blood. He died! He's dead, I couldn't save him!"_

"STOP!"_ Sakura screamed, her eyes, were in tears, she couldn't take this anymore. All her memories, her pain and happiness, she couldn't take seeing it, she just couldn't._

"_Stop!" She creamed again, and almost immediately the room began to shake. _

_With a huge explosion, every single mirror around her shattered to pieces. She screamed as the sharp pieces of glass struck her arms, crying out just about every name she could think of, but there was one she was stuck on._

"_Ino! Ino help me!" She called, tears streaming down her face. It was as if the world was shattering down around her. _

Sakura shot up in bed; she could again feel the cold sweat running down her face. Her breath was heavy and ragged, as if she had just finished running a mile.

"Are you ok?" A familiar voice asked, but Sakura couldn't help but fling herself out of bed at the sound. She looked towards her bed, and sitting there fully dressed was none other than Yamanaka Ino, Sakura was so confused she couldn't even process any anger.

"What are you doing here? In my bed?" She asked, confused.

"I've been waiting here for you to get up for hours. Get dressed, we got stuff to do." Ino looked over at the girl, she was worse off than she though. She had sat there for nearly twenty minutes listening to the girl have what she believed was a nightmare. Right before Sakura woke up she heard her muttering severely names, but, she mumbled hers the most. _"Naruto. Sasuke. Sai. Ino, Ino, Ino." _Ino couldn't help but bite her lip, should she tell her? No, that would do nothing but cause trouble that she definitely did not want to deal with.

"But I have to work at the hospital today." Sakura tried to argue.

"Nope. Tsunade gave you the rest of the week of, and I've already gotten Kakashi's permission to steal you for the day, so don't even try to argue it."

Sakura let out a heavy sigh, "Fine, let me get dressed," she mumbled in defeat as she stomped off to the bathroom.

Ino smiled in triumph, watching as the girl walked into the bathroom. She sprawled out across the bed, taking in the smell of Sakura's pillows. They smelled so good, just like Sakura; she loved that smell. She immediately stopped, realizing what she was doing, and shot up from the bed. Everything Naruto said was again running through her mind.

"No, he's wrong, he's dumb. Just friends, having good times. Just friends!" She mumbled repeatedly to herself, angrily throwing her arms across her chest.

"What's your deal?" Sakura asked as she walked out of the bathroom, no longer in her pajamas.

"Huh? Oh, nothing, I'm fine, you ready to go?" Ino asked, bringing her voice back to a happy tone.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Sakura grumbled.

"Great, let's go. Grab your bathing suit!"

- - - -

"I hope you don't think I'm actually going in there."

Sakura stared at the water in front of her, digging her toes into the sand. The weather had finally warmed up today, and Ino's mind it was a perfect day for a trip to the beach. Sakura, on the other hand, felt otherwise. The only reason Sakura had agreed to put her bathing suit on was to keep Ino from doing it for her.

"Why not?" Ino whined, already knee deep into the water. "I don't think in all my years I've ever seen you swim."

"I just don't like to." Sakura said childishly, angrily turning her head in the opposite direction.

"How can you not like swimming?" Ino asked.

"I just don't." Inside, Sakura knew it was her fear of drowning that kept her from going to many beach parties and public swimming areas, but she would never admit that to anyone, let alone Ino.

"What? Are you afraid of a little water Sakura?" Ino teased, splashing her on the shore.

"No!" Sakura denied, face flushing from embarrassment.

"Then come on!" Ino said, running out of the water and grabbing Sakura's hands in an attempt to pull her towards the water. Something stopped her though, and Ino couldn't help but stare at her distraction. Along Sakura's arms were about five very narrow, very align cuts, all looking as if they were pretty fresh. Ino couldn't keep her worry to herself, "what happened?"

Sakura couldn't help but stare down in her own disbelief.

_With a huge explosion, every single mirror around her shattered to pieces. She screamed as the sharp pieces of glass struck her arms._

Sakura bit her lip, not knowing what to say, she was too preoccupied of trying to figure out what was happening for herself. _"It was just a dream, it was just a dream." _She thought to herself.

"It's nothing." Sakura said, snatching her arms away. Although, it took her only a matter of seconds to notice how suspicious that sounded. The last thing she wanted was Ino being more worried about her than she already was.

"It happened yesterday while I was training; I got a little to ahead of myself." Sakura stated, almost believing the lie herself. It sounded more reasonable than telling her she got hurt in a dream. Yea, because that's believable.

Ino didn't believe Sakura in the least, but she wasn't going to push it either. She wanted to have a nice, stress free day today, and questioning Sakura definitely wasn't going to achieve that goal. Of course, it Ino noticed it happening again, she would have to say something. But for now, she was just going to let it go.

The air was awkward for a moment as the two girls just kind of lingered there, both searching for something to say to end the moment.

"What's this?" Ino asks, gently touching the locket around Sakura's neck. Ino goes to pull her hand away from the locket, but her middle finger accidentally gets caught around the chain, and the necklace ends up falling into her hand.

"What the hell Ino, give it back!" Sakura yells, reaching for the necklace, but Ino quickly pulls away.

"Chill out Sakura, it's just a stupid locket." Ino says, twirling the silver piece around her finger.

"Ino, give it back." Sakura whined, stomping her foot. Ino couldn't help but think of her as adorable.

"Well, I guess if you want it so bad you'll have to catch me first." Ino said teasingly.

"What? Are you five?" Sakura asked in disbelief, but she didn't even have time to finish her question before Ino took off with her locking, running to only god knows where.

The pair made there way off the beach, through inner parts of town, nearly knocking Neji over in the process, (mind you, they're still in their bikini's at the point, not too mention shoeless) and into the more grassy area before Sakura finally caught up with the girl, successfully tackling her down to the ground.

Completely oblivious to the awkward position at the moment, the two girls couldn't help but laugh at their ridiculous behavior. Sakura wanted more than anything at the moment to be angry at Ino, but she couldn't help but laugh with her blonde friend. It was as if her laugh was contagious. "Ino, you're ridiculous." Sakura said humorously, both girls letting out a few more stifled laughs before finally becoming quite. It took only a few seconds of silence for the two to realize just how much of an awkward position they had landed themselves in. Ino was sprawled out on the ground, while Sakura knees connected with both sides of her hips, and her hand holding down Ino's wrists; their faces only inches apart.

Neither girl really knew how to react, so there they sat, just staring at each other. Ino felt her face heat up, and her heart began to beat rapidly. Sakura's warmth was spreading all over her body; she could smell the shallow breaths coming out of the girl, lingering with the scent of cherry Chap Stick. Ino wanted to move, but she couldn't. She didn't want to feel satisfied in this position, but she was. Sakura's lips were so close, so appealing. Ino couldn't help but feel the desire to kiss her, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. This was so wrong, everything about it.

"Am I interrupting something?" Both girl shoot up at the sound of the mans voice, both pushing each other off with extreme force. Ino stood up almost immediately, as if nothing had happened.

"I-It's not what it looks like Shikamaru." Ino said the chattering teeth.

"Uh huh." Shikamaru said unenthusiastically, raising an eyebrow at the pair.

"Honestly!" Ino exclaimed, her face at this point about as red as a tomato.

"How troublesome." Shikamaru stated, snickering, and casually continued to walk away. Ino wanted to stop him, to assure him that what he saw wasn't what he thought it was, but she didn't know how she would convince him. It wasn't long before he was out of sight anyhow, and Ino collapsed back down on the ground, Sakura's locket still in her hand. She fiddled with it for a moment until it finally opened, revealing a younger picture of Naruto and Sakura. From the looks of it they were probably about 15 or so, only about two and a half years ago. Yet, it felt like forever.

"You guys are so cute." Ino said, smiling at the picture.

"It's a horrible picture." Sakura said, chuckling.

"Nea, it's adorable." Ino handed the locket back to Sakura, and she placed it back around her neck.

"Do you like Naruto?" Ino blurted out.

"As a friend yea, I love him as a friend. But despite all the rumors, neither of us could be more than best friends. We tried it once, about two years ago, but it just didn't work out. We lasted all of two weeks; it was such a short period of time that no one really knew about it."

Ino couldn't help but flashback to her prior conversation with Naruto.

"_You love her differently than I do."_

Ino nodded her head at Sakura's statement. "Do you have feelings for anyone else?" Ino asked.

"No, not now. One day the right person will come around, but until then, I'm done chasing after stupid boys."

Ino couldn't help but feel happy at the fact that Sakura didn't have anyone on the mind; it gave her some weird sense of reassurance.

"Yea, me too."

- - - -

Ino walked out of her room, no longer wearing her bathing suit, and sat near Sakura on the couch. She had given the pink haired girl some clothes to burrow for the evening, although they were a little baggy on her. Not because Ino was fit, she was just a bit curvier than Sakura.

"You got any plans tonight?" Ino asked, running her hands through her wet soggy hair.

"No, you?" Sakura retorted.

"I'm supposed to meet Shikamaru and Chouji for dinner tonight, ugh." Ino said, leaning back on the couch. She knew she was bound to be bombarded with questions the moment she got there, Shikamaru wasn't one to keep his mouth shut, surprising at that may seem.

"Oh, I should probably get going then." Sakura said. "Shizune wanted to see me some time today anyway, and it's getting late."

Sakura got up and began walking towards the door, but Ino grabbed her wrist, stopping her. "I had a really great time with you today." Ino stated, not wanting Sakura to leave without a final word.

Sakura was quiet for a moment. "Me too." She said, and she smiled.

Ino gleed back at her, Sakura's smile seemed to bright up the whole room. It had been so long since she had gotten a real smile out of Sakura, and today she had seen it so much. Ino held the girls gaze for a moment, not wanting to let it go.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Ino asked, hoping the answer would be yes.

"Um, yea." Sakura said, smiling again. "Bye Ino." And with that, Sakura made her way out the door.

Ino lent against the door frame for awhile, lost in thought once again. She didn't know if Sakura really meant what she said, if she'd really be able to see her tomorrow. Trying to help Sakura was like trying to fix a broken teacup. You could glue together the pieces until you think it's perfect, but it still might fall apart at the seams and become even worse than before. With the slightest little mistake, it might shatter all over again. The same principles applied to Sakura.

Another knock came at her door, and Ino nearly leaped away in surprise. She opened the door to reveal her previous visitor. "You." Ino said menacingly, pointing her finger at Naruto.

"What did I do the time?" Naruto asked casually.

Ino grabbed the boy by the collar and dragged him the apartment, shutting her door behind her.

"Only you, Naruto, could say something ridiculous enough to have me questioning my own sexuality!" She boomed at the boy.

"What?" Naruto asked, confused for a moment.

"Sakura, you idiot. You installed this ridiculous attraction to her in my head, and I've been thinking these stupid thoughts about her all day. And it's your fault!" Ino yelled, pointing a finger at him once again.

"Well Ino, I'm glad you're realizing the obvious." Naruto stated calmly.

"Realizing the obvious….are you taking vocab lessons with Neji again?"

Naruto blushed, he totally was, but he thought he was doing a good job at keeping it a secret.

"Well anyways, that's beside the point. I want to know why you said those things to me earlier." Ino was being a little more serious now.

"Let's just say that I have somewhat of a keen talent for picking out the queer in the group."

BAM.

The sound of Ino fist colliding with Naruto mouth could probably be heard through out the entire tenant building.

"Out!" Ino yelled, walking over towards the door.

"Ino I was just kidding!" Naruto insisted, wiping the blood away from his mouth.

"Out!" She said, opening the door.

"But I came to see how your day with Sakura went…"

"Well you've lost the privilege of speaking to me today, Naruto!" She yelled down the hallway as he scurried away. But as she walked back in her apartment she couldn't help but smile, no matter how stupid he was being, Naruto always made her laugh.

- - - -

Sakura sat on her bed, he head resting on her knees. She had felt so alive when she was with Ino today, so…happy. She felt better than she had in a long time. And she couldn't help but wonder if things weren't as bad as she made them out to be. But nonetheless, the question was still posed in her head, why did she hurt so much?

Lately she had been hiding from everything, everyone, because it was 'easier', because she wouldn't have to deal with all those emotions that she hated so much. But in the process of losing the bad emotions, she lost the good ones too.

No, she couldn't do a complete turn around; in fact, she didn't think she'd ever be able to be the person she'd used to be. But, she could try; she could try to change for the better. Maybe, just maybe that wouldn't be so bad.

She leaned her head against in bedroom window, her eyes peering up into the night sky. It was cloudless tonight; the sky was in her perfect vision. She watched it intently, lost in thought.

As her lids were growing heavy, and she was almost asleep, she watched a shooting star fly past her window.

- - - -

Ino sat in her bedroom, the moonlight illuminating her room. She was still thinking about Sakura, about the day, about her mixed feelings for the girl. All of this was starting to become all to confusing, and she wasn't liking it in the least. Was it even normal to think about a friend this much?

She shook her head, getting up from her bed and walking over towards her window, she didn't even want to think about it anymore.

She looked at the night view, her blue eyes trailing a shooting star that was making its way across the sky.

- - - -

"_I wish Naruto was here to see this, he loves clear night." Sakura stated, looking up towards the sky._

"_Yea, but don't worry Sakura, I'm sure he's looking up at the same sky with Jiraiya somewhere."_

"_Yea, I'm sure." Sakura stated._

_Just then, something flashed across the sky, something bright and blue._

"_What was that?" Sakura asked._

"_It was a shooting star, hurry Sakura make a wish!" Ino exclaimed._

_Both girls closed their eyes for a moment, trying to find something worth wishing for. A moment later, their eyes opened, and the shooting star was gone._

"_You wished for Sasuke to comeback, didn't you?" Ino asked._

_Sakura's face reddened, and she looked away, she didn't want to admit to Ino her stupid wish._

"_What did you wish for?" Sakura asked._

"_If I told you, it wouldn't come true." Ino said, smiling._

"_Oh yea, I forgot." Sakura stated, looking back up at the sky._

_The truth was, Ino just didn't have the courage to tell Sakura that she had wished for her._

- - - -

"_**Cause I can't take anymore of this**_

_**I want to come apart**_

_**Or dig myself a little hole**_

_**Inside you precious heart"**_

- - - -

**A/N: Ok, well, that took awhile. But in all honestly, I've been trying to write this chapter for like, WEEKS, but everyone kept interrupting me. The good news though, is that I went to see an Alesana concert last Saturday, featuring Drop Dead Gorgeous and I Set my Friends on Fire. Not too mention got pictures and autographs. ;D**

**Anyways, back to the story. This chapter is longer than any of my previous ones, so maybe the time thing can be evened out. I don't really know what I want to do with the next chapter, for a little bit of a stump. I can't tell if I'm moving too fast or too slow with this story, so please leave your opinions in your reviews as to help me where I should head to next. 3**

**Also, I feel the song lyrics help to connect readers with where my inspiration for the chapter came from. But if you guys find them distracting, I can discontinue the use. (:**

**Until next time, peace! **


	6. Follow Your Heart, Not Your Pride

**Chapter Title: Follow Your Heart, Not Your Pride **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or anything else for that matter.**

**Reviews: KirbyGirl: Omg, they were amazing. They were playing so hard that the drummers hand actually busted open. Not too mention there's something strangely attracted about their lead singer. And yea, I'm so happy I could finally fit in some semi SakuIno moments. So your welcome…I think? (: /impatiently waiting for your next update**

**Enigmatic Ethereality: You have such a complicated name. D; But thanks for the review! The fact that you love my story totally makes my day, even if I am 'grounded' for no apparent reason. D**

**Pigtopus: Yes, they are finally going somewhere. Yayyy. P.S. : I think you should write a story of your own sometime soon. D:**

**Aiii Yaaa: Can do, dude.**

**Shy-Rainbow: I'll try my best to keep writing soo friggin well. Wow, the pressure. D':**

* * *

"_This is not what I intended_

_I always swore to you I'd never fall apart_

_You always thought that I was stronger_

_I may have failed, but I have loved you from the start."_

_

* * *

_

_Sakura could feel the crunching of the snow beneath her feet, the crisp winter wind colliding against her face. It was definitely cold outside, and extremely dreary. Snowflakes were falling from the sky in a slow, almost erythematic style; the sky was a cold steel gray. The whole essence of the weather gave Sakura a feeling of serenity, a feeling of peace. She sucked in the cold air through her nostrils, and could instantly feel its icy presence in her lungs, and upon exhaling out she could vividly see her breath. She continued to walk on, the same sound of crunching snow being heard beneath her._

_Suddenly Sakura came across a sight that didn't make her feel quite as comfortable as the weather; tiny red droplets seemed to be covering the snow. Being a medical ninja, Sakura felt as if it were her duty to follow the trail of blood, in hopes that she could help the victim that left the trail. She began to move a bit more rapidly while following the tracks, soon finding herself outside the opening of a snow covered cave. She took a deep breath, readjusted her priorities, and walked in. _

"_Hello?" She called, her voice echoing back to her._

"_S-Sakura." The unknown muffled voice sounded weak, hurt. _

"_W-where are you?" Sakura called again, trying to figure out where she recognized that voice from. _

"_I'm here, Sakura." The voice seemed closer now, and Sakura followed it around the corner of the cave. She squinted her eyes a bit, and below her now she could see someone lying on the cave floor. She quickly rushed over to the body, hoping to help the once thought stranger. But after turning over the body, Ino's familiar face stared up at her._

"_I-Ino?" Sakura asked, her own voice catching in her throat. She slammed her eyes shut tight, and then opened them again, not wanting to believe what she was seeing. "Sakura" Ino said in response to her, her voice sounding even weaker than before. "Hold on Ino, I've got you!" Sakura tried to reassure her as she began to perform her medical justsu. _

"_It's no use Sakura, my time has come." Ino stated blankly as her eye lids closed. "I did it for you, Sakura."_

"_Ino! Wake up!" Sakura yelled at the girl, shaking her, but it was to no avail. Sakura discontinued her jutsu and stood up, not fully registering what just happened. What the hell was Ino talking about? What did she do for her? Sakura stared at the girl wide eyed, her mind in complete confusion and disbelief. Finally, when it felt as if she couldn't stand it any longer, she ran away from what was now the corpse of Ino. Running away, the only thing she could ever do right._

_As Sakura ran out of the cave she ran into something sturdy, or rather, someone sturdy._

"_Sai!" Sakura exclaimed upon realizing who it was. "Sai, Ino, sh-she's dead Sai." Sakura began, pointing towards the cave. "What's going on, what are we doing here? Sai, Sai!" Sakura yelled, the boy didn't even appear as if he was listening. _

_Sai calmly looked down at Sakura, emotion ridden from his face. "She did it for you, Sakura."_

"_Wh-what are you talking about?" Sakura asked, dumbfounded._

_Sai gazed at her for a moment, and then began to sweat profusely. Well, at least that's what Sakura thought he was doing. But upon a few more moments of observation, it became quite clear that Sai was melting. She didn't understand this at all._

"_Sai, wait!" She called, but she was too late. Sai had already become nothing more than just a puddle upon the snow._

_Sakura began breathing heavily, fear was ridden all over her face. None of this was making any sense, and it was beginning to drive her completely insane. _

"_S-Sakura." _

_The voice seemed as if it came from directly behind her, and Sakura immediately turned around; only to find Naruto crouched in the snow. "S-Sakura…where's…I...Ino?" He asked, sounding as if there was absolutely no strength left within his body. But the strange thing was, he wasn't even bleeding. _

_Sakura quickly ran to his side, pulling him into her arms. "Naruto, what's wrong Naruto?" She asked, running her fingers through his hair in an effort to soothe him. "S-Sakura, we did it for you." Naruto said, before limply collapsing in her arms. "No, no, Naruto." She said, placing her head against his chest. Nothing, he was gone._

"_What are you talking about Naruto?!" Sakura screamed in the air, tears now freely rolling down her face. She began tugging at her hair in frustration, feeling every ounce of hope draining from her body. She began crying silently to herself, not knowing what else to do. She couldn't even save her own loved ones. _

_The sound of crunching snow could again be heard in the distance, and Sakura instinctively turned around. She could see a man in the distance, and upon a closer look, recognized him as Kiba. She began to run towards him, praying that he would have some sort of answer to her problems._

"_Kiba! Kiba help, they're dead Kiba!" She wasn't exactly best friends with this boy, but he had become a trusted comrade of hers over the years. She looked desperately into his eyes, searching for some sort of answer, some glimmer of hope. But she saw none of that, all she could detect was rage. _

"_You killed them, Sakura." He stated, looking at her as if she was an enemy._

"_W-what?" She asked, her eyes growing wide._

"_You killed your own friends, Sakura; your teammates, your allies. You killed them, and now, for them, I must seek revenge." _

"_Kiba, what are you talking about?" But before Sakura could receive an answer, Kiba was gone, and she was surrounded by a pack of very hungry, very angry looking wolves. She tried to call back out to Kiba, but her mouth wouldn't open. The wolves began to charge at her, and she stuck her arms in front of her face as a useless defense tactic. Sakura felt something pierce into her calf and she instantly cried out painfully. This was it, this was the end. What a horrible way to die._

Sakura opened her eyes frantically; her whole body was drenched in sweat. She attempted to get out of bed, but a searing pain instantly pierced through her right leg. She let out a shriek of pain, before quickly looking down at her calf. She couldn't help but gasp at what she saw.

A huge portion of her sheet was covered in crimson liquid, and upon removing the fabric, she found her inner calf seemingly slashed open; her entire leg was covered in blood. Sakura shot out of bed, ignoring the pain, and ran off to the bathroom as quickly as her feet could carry her.

"Shit." She complained as the hot water began plummet against her leg, allowing the blood to course its way down the drain. She tilted her head towards the ceiling, trying to withstand the pain that was now coursing through her body. She began breathing very slowly through her mouth, trying her hardest to keep quiet, to keep herself from crying out in pain.

She let in a shrill deep breath as she removed her leg from the water, and began performing her own medical jutsu on it, but even that didn't clear it up completely. By the time she was done the wound was closed, but it looked just as nasty and deep as it did before. She shook her head, hiding this was going to be a bitch. She grabbed one of those wrap around bandage things from beneath the sink and wrapped it around her leg. At least she had found a white one, so maybe it would look as if she was trying to make some sort of fashion statement.

She leant her head up against the bathroom door after every thing was taken care of, and before she knew it there were tears streaming down her face. "What the hell is going on?" She asked herself, her body quivering and she curled herself into a ball on the floor. She was so scared of what was happening, yet at the same time, she was terrified to ask for help. She just didn't know what to do anymore. Every time things seemed to be getting a little better, she would have another one of these damn nightmares. It was as if there was someone out there who's biggest goal was to make her unhappy.

"Sakura!" Her mother called from downstairs, snapping her out of the trance she was in. Sakura stood up from the ground, wiping away an excess tears that were left upon her now dry face. She had to compose herself; she had to act as if nothing was wrong. She needed help, she knew it, but her pride was too big to let herself do so.

Sakura made her way downstairs, her leg nerves contracting violently with every step. The smell of eggs and bacon filled her nostrils, yet, she didn't find herself to be very hungry. She was too tired, her mind too full.

"I cooked breakfast Sakura; you're getting a little too skinny for my likings. So eat up!" Sakura's mother nearly commanded.

"Aye aye, captain." Sakura stated in a semi sarcastic manner, sitting herself down at the table. She began absentmindedly stuffing the food into her mouth, knowing that she had places to be. Hopefully getting out of this house could help her clear her mind.

"Ya know, Sakura. I think it's about time you found yourself a steady boyfriend. The clock is a tickin'."

"Let me get right on that mom." Sakura hated it when her mother tried to push her into relationships, as if the world was going to end any day now.

"It's true Sakura. I've only seen you in about two relationships, and both ended before there was really a chance for any spark. It's about time you found yourself a nice guy, get married, start a family."

"Mom, I'm eighteen. I have plenty of time to think about those kinds of things."

"That's what you think now, but…"

"Oh wow, look at the time. Sorry mom, I have to go to work now, bye."

Sakura nearly ran out of the house, anything to get away from her mother's nagging.

* * *

"Ok Ma'am. Just take two of these pills every evening, and before you know it you should be feeling as good as new."

Sakura waved politely as the old woman left the hospital room, and quickly made her way back down the hallway. It had been a moderately easy day today, no serious injuries as of yet.

"Well you seem to be having an extra skip in your step lately." Tsunade said as she passed Sakura in the hallway, eyeing her with a smirk.

"Huh? Oh, me? Thanks, I think." Sakura smiled at Tsunade and continued to make her way down the hallway, hoping her to do list for the day would be empty and she could have the rest of the afternoon off.

"Sakura!" Ino called from the front of the hospital, where she had just barged through the doors.

"Hey Ino." Sakura said to the girl as they came within contact of each other.

"Sakura, I got tickets to that movie you wanted to see!"

"What? I thought they were all sold out!?"

"I got the last two, isn't the ridiculously lucky?" Ino exclaimed, feeling extremely proud of herself.

"Yea, thank you Ino! Now I just have to figure out who I'm going to take." Sakura stated, rubbing her chin as if in though.

"Oh...well, ok. Your welcome then." Ino stated, turning around slowly and beginning to make her way back towards the door.

Sakura rolled eyes and caught up with the girl, placing her hand on her shoulder. "Ya know, you really shouldn't prove to people that you're as dumb as you look." Ino rolled her eyes at Sakura's statement, and they made their way out the door.

* * *

Over the past two weeks the two girls had begun to rekindle the little that was left of their friendship, and even Sakura had to admit that she hadn't made a better choice in quite some time.

"I really wish you wouldn't wear that." Ino looked over Sakura with a slight look of disgust on her face.

Sakura gave herself a once over in the mirror, "I don't see what's wrong with my outfit."

"Sakura, those pants are absolutely atrocious." Ino grimaced.

"Oh come one, they're fine." Sakura began running her hands down the pants, trying to rid the wrinkles.

"Sakura, I refuse to be seen with you while wearing those pants." Ino stated, point blank. She grabbed a skirt that was hanging over the bathroom door and flung it at her. "Wear that, it'll flatter you so much better."

"Ino, I look fine." Sakura said, trying to make her way through the bathroom door, but Ino was blocking the way. "Ino move."

"I am not moving until those god awful pants are off your ass."

"Oh my god, you're so annoying." Sakura stated out of frustration, beginning to take off her pants. Ino's eyes immediately fell upon the bandage wrapped around Sakura's leg; the care free vibe she was previously feeling was now being replaced with a worried one. "What happened?"

Sakura felt her face flush as soon as the words left Ino's mouth; this is exactly why she didn't want to change. "It's nothing, Ino."

Ino couldn't help but remember the incident that happened a few weeks ago, when she had noticed the scars on Sakura's arms. "It happened during training again, I assume." Ino voice was not a friendly one at the moment, but she hated being lied to.

"Ino, it's nothing, don't worry about it."

"Sakura…"

"Ino, drop it." Sakura's voice was no longer friendly and reassuring; it now had more of a commanding tone.

"Ok, whatever, it's time to go anyways." Ino grabbed her coat and began to walk towards the door, Sakura following idly behind her.

* * *

"Sakura, those seats suck." Ino said, directing her attention to the seats closet to the screen. "When you sit there you have to tilt you head through the whole movie, and it's just fucking obnoxious." She complained.

"Well fine then, you find better seats." Sakura flew her arm across the theater, where nearly every seat was taken.

"Ugh, fine." Ino whined, childishly stomping her way over to the front row seats. They must have gotten there late, because as soon as they sat down the movie started. Damn, whatever happened to previews?

Within ten minutes Ino had already lost interest in the dumb overly romantic film, but Sakura seemed to be so into it to the point that she was in another world. Ino smiled, she couldn't help but think about how cute Sakura was when she was concentrating. And how pretty her eyes were when the screen lights reflected off of them, and how perfectly smooth her skin was. Sakura may have been lost in to movie, but Ino was completely lost in Sakura.

As the two began to grow closer over the last two weeks, Ino felt these odd feelings and thoughts for Sakura even more. She still hadn't figured out what to make of them, but she couldn't help but admit that they made her happy. When she though about Sakura, she was happy; and when she was with Sakura, she was happy. No matter how bad of a mood she was in, she would always snap out of it when she was around Sakura. Ino couldn't help but feel as if she was falling for the girl, just as Naruto said.

Sure, she had checked out other girls before, but who hadn't? Ino could bet that even Sakura had checked out a chick or two in her lifetime, it was normal to do so. But, with Sakura, it was much more than that. She found herself wanting the girl more and more every day, but whether it was in an emotional or lustful way; she couldn't tell. Either way though, she knew it wasn't normal for her to feel this way, and she would try not to, but she just couldn't help it.

And now, as she was watching Sakura, she couldn't help but feel every desire for the girl rise up from her chest, and flow through her entire body. She wanted more than anything than to press her lips against Sakura's, to taste her. She couldn't help but feel the desire to reach her hand out to the girl, to intertwine it with hers. She felt the fire burn through her body, every day it was getting harder to control these urges. And she was sure that eventually, she was going to snap.

"Ino?" Sakura asked, now standing up from the chair.

Ino eyes shot up at Sakura, and then glanced around the room. Everyone was leaving, had she really been lost in thought that long?

"What did you think of the movie?" Sakura asked Ino.

"Oh, it was…uhh…really good."

"Liar, you didn't watch it at all." Sakura accused.

"Aww, you caught me." Ino said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Your loss Ino, it was a great movie."

Ino rolled her eyes playfully, "whatever Sakura, let me walk you home."

"Aww, how sweet of you Ino, courting me to my house."

"You're an idiot Sakura, just come on." Ino laughed, she just didn't even know.

The weather was moist and sticky as the pair left the theater, summer was certainly right around the corner.

"Can you bring my pants back over tomorrow?" Sakura asked as they began to walk home.

"No, sorry, I'm burning them as soon as I get home."

"Ino! I really like those pants!" Sakura whined.

"Sorry Sakura, but friends don't let friends where ugly clothes. It says so in the rules."

"You're an idiot, Ino."

"Yea, I know." Both girls laughed at this statement.

It wasn't long before they were standing outside of Sakura's door, seeing as her house was only about a block away from the theater. They stood outside the house for a moment, indulging themselves in the spring weather.

"I can't believe you didn't watch that movie Ino, it was amazing."

"It was stupid."

"No it wasn't! You just have no appreciation for the arts."

"Yea, I'm sure that's it."

Ino glanced over at Sakura, and she couldn't help but find herself lost in her eyes for about the third time tonight. She knew Sakura was staring back at her, but right now she didn't even care. The moonlight was hitting her at the perfect angle, causing Ino to feel absolutely helpless.

"Sakura I…" Ino trailed off, not really knowing what to say.

Sakura turned her head back towards Ino, "what'd you say?"

"Sakura…I…I" Ino wanted to tell her so badly what she was feeling, but she just couldn't seem to find the words. Perhaps it would've helped if she actually knew what she was feeling herself.

"You, you? Come on, spit it out Ino."

"I can't."

"Why? It's not like I'm going to make fun of you or anything…well, I might, but…"

Ino couldn't stand it any longer. She placed her hand on the side of Sakura's face and leaned forward, finally letting her lips collide with Sakura's. Ino slowly pushed harder into Sakura's lips, and to her surprise, Sakura kissed her back. Ino felt as if her entire body was on fire, starting from her core and working its way up. She could feel Sakura everywhere, from her head to her toes; and this felt so right. Like everything she ever had to put up with with Sakura was all worth it just for this one moment, this one perfect moment. Ino wanted to stay here forever, but she knew that she couldn't.

Ino slowly pulled away, trying to ignore her frantic heartbeat, and gazed into Sakura's eyes. She was looking for a sign, anything that looked as if she didn't hate what just happened. Ino opened her mouth to say something, but she couldn't find the words.

"Ino…what…" Sakura tried, but couldn't form what she was trying to ask.

"Sakura, I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry. Please, just, pretend that never happened. I'm so sorry."

Ino couldn't find it in herself to stand there for any longer, she didn't want to look into Sakura's confused eyes anymore. She couldn't explain herself, she knew that, and that's why she ran away. That's why she left Sakura on her doorstep without any kind of explanation, that's why she locked herself in her apartment for the rest of the night. Because she didn't know what to tell Sakura, because she didn't even know what to tell herself.

* * *

Ino woke up the next morning to a series of thuds and crashes in her kitchen. "Fuck." She muttered, grabbing a kunei from her bedside table, no one was about to get away with robbing her fucking house. She carefully slid out from her bedroom, and quietly crept her way into the dinning room area. She held her breath for a few seconds, and she could hear the shuffling of feet against her tile floor. Within a matter of seconds she sprung out from around the corner, ready to annihilate the unwanted visitor.

"Sakura?" She asked in confusion, as she pulled the kunei away from the girl's throat.

"God Ino, I didn't know you hated me that much." Sakura stated, innocent hands held up in the air.

"I thought you were a thief!" Ino exclaimed. "What the hell are you doing in my kitchen anyways?"

"I'm looking for my pants…" Sakura stated, feeling guilty.

"Those fucking pants…" Ino started.

"Ino, they're my favorite pants! And I have to leave in like twenty minutes; can you please give them to me?" Sakura pleaded.

"You're leaving?" Ino asked, feeling her heart drop.

"For a mission, now can I please have my pants?" Sakrua asked.

"How long will you be gone?" Ino blurted out.

"For like a week or two."

"Oh." Ino stated, walking into the living room. She grabbed Sakura's pants off the arm of the couch and handed them to her, while trying to avoid touching her at all costs. She remembered very vividly what happened last night, yet she couldn't help but think it a dream. She really kissed Sakura, she actually did it.

At this moment, there were so many things that Ino wanted to say to Sakura. She wanted to tell her how much she was going to miss her, how much she enjoyed what happened last night. She wanted to tell her about all these weird feelings she was having for her, about how pretty she thought she was. But most of all, she wanted to tell her how she thought she was beginning to fall for her.

"Sakura, about last night." Ino began; she didn't want to wait a whole two weeks to talk to Sakura about this.

"It's ok Ino, don't worry about it."

"What? Really?" Ino's face lit up, maybe this would go better than she had previously thought.

"Yea, really. Everyone gets carried away sometimes; I know it didn't mean anything. Don't worry about it."

Ino felt her heart drop into her stomach; Sakura's words tore at her chest like a thousand daggers. It didn't really mean anything? She was so wrong, so wrong it hurt.

"Ok…" Ino really didn't know what else to say.

"I gotta go though Ino, I'll see you when I get back. 'Kay?" Sakura smiled at Ino, but Ino couldn't find it in herself to smile back.

"Yea…bye." Sakura walked out the door without another word, and Ino stared after her. Her mind was in ruins, this was becoming much more serious than she thought. She needed to get out, get some fresh air, maybe that would help make some sense out of this mess.

* * *

The next week drug on for what seemed like ages, and Ino often times found herself stuck in her own thoughts, becoming zombie like to everyone else around her. Everywhere she went, everything she did reminded her of Sakura. She couldn't get away from the girl, Sakura's essence was everywhere.

"Ino, look out!" Chouji called.

"Huh?" Ino asked, before quickly realizing what he was talking about. Shikamaru was coming at her at full speed, kunei ready in hand. Her eyes grew wide, and she immediately flung herself out of his way, causing herself to land rather roughly on her rear end.

"What's up with you lately Ino? Mind elsewhere?" Shikamaru asked through ragged breaths.

"Yea, I guess so." Ino didn't want to talk about it, let alone share all this confusion in her head with the two of them.

"Come guys; let's call it an end for the day." Chouji stated, taking notice to the fact that Ino was definitely not on her A game.

"I'm sorry guys; I'm just not with it today." Ino said, crooking her mouth to the side.

"It's all good, I'm starving anyway." Chouji said, rubbing his stomach.

"Of course you are." Shikamaru stated as the two boys began walking away, leaving Ino alone with her thoughts.

She gathered up her weapons and stuck them back in her pouch before beginning her aimless walk through the village. Her mind certainly had been in the gutter this week, and it was all Sakura's fault. Ino found herself sitting against the dumpling shop, her eyes looking completely dazed. Everyone who passed by her probably thought she was on something, and Ino couldn't deny that it did appear as so.

Ino couldn't remember when, but at some point during the day Shikamaru sat himself next to her, and the pair continued to sit there for the next few hours peering aimlessly into the sky. In all honesty, Shikamaru's pure company was making Ino feel better, was making her more comfortable. He didn't have to say anything, just as long as he was there, she didn't feel completely alone.

They sat there until way after sunset, the sound of crickets being heard in the distance. Yet Shikamaru still didn't budge, and Ino knew he wouldn't until he knew she was feeling better. That's just the kind of guy he was. Sure, he wasn't openly sweet or anything like that, but deep down within that lazy chest of his was a heart that was probably more pure than any other boy in Konoha, besides maybe Naruto of course.

"Thank you." Ino stated, finally finding it time that she should say something.

"You're welcome."

"Shikamaru, I'm afraid." Ino could feel her nose bridge burning as tears were threatening to leave her eyes.

"Ino, nothing you could do could make me think any less of you." Shikamaru sounded so sincere, and Ino suspected he had known what was wrong with her before she even said anything. That's how it was between them, words were never needed.

"I'm in love with her." Ino nearly gasped at her own words, but she knew they were true. She was obsessed with the thought of Sakura; she never wanted to leave her side. What had started off as one friend trying to help another had turned into something so much more.

"I know." Leave it to Shikamaru to know her own emotions before she did.

"Shikamaru, I love her. I love her so much." Ino couldn't contain herself anymore, and she could feel the salty tears beginning to stream down her face. She did, she was completely and irrevocably in love with that stupid girl, she couldn't deny it any longer. That girl who used to be her best friend, that girl who used to be her most hated enemy; the same girl who now lit up the room with just the sight of her smile. The dumb little girl with the crazy pink hair and the big forehead, that little girl who used to get teased on the playground. The girl who broke her heart over some stupid boy, yet the same girl who grew up to be so much more. Ino had always loved her, she just didn't know it. Sakura, the most beautiful, talented, and envied girl in all of Konoha.

Ino had fallen for her, and now she had no place to land.

She buried her face into Shikamru's shoulder, and his hands instantly found his way around her. He held her there, trying to comfort her, trying to soothe her.

"Ino, you have to follow your heart."

* * *

"_Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_

_Over again, don't make me change my mind_

_Or I won't live to see another day, I swear it's true_

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find."_

_

* * *

_**A/N: I think I actually updated faster than usual this week! Of course, that's probably due to the fact that I'm 'grounded' until Thursday. It's spring break to, so I'm totally missing out on the fun that I should be a part of. **

**Oh, and not to mention that I'm grounded for the most RIDICULOUS reason ever. Seriously, my mom just got pissed off because I didn't eat some eggs she made me a few mornings ago. Wtf? I know. I mean, I got in trouble for not eating my food when I was like what, five? There is no reason to ground a sixteen year old for not eating her eggs. D**

**Anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter; although I feel it was sloppily written. But I guess that's for you guys to decide. Oh, and BTW. I only got five reviews last week. ): Not being stingy or anything, but I got like six last week, so let's shoot for eight! Come on guys, that's not much to ask. (:**

**Until next time foo'.**


	7. Control

**Chapter Title: Control**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, sorry.**

**Sorry, I really just can't do reviews right now. Please forgive me!**

**

* * *

**"Damn Sai." Sakura stated as she furiously rubbed the tips of her finger over her pant leg. "This stain is never going to come out! Won't Ino be pleased."

Earlier that day, while returning home from their most recent mission, team seven came across yet another pair of mediocre ninja bandits. Actually, they were beginning to become an all too common sighting, and Sakura would definitely have to pay a visit to the Hokage concerning that manner. However, that was beside the point. During their little scramble with said enemies, an over exhausted Sakura mistook one of Sai's little 'ink animals', as she liked to refer to them as, as one of their enemies. So, instinctively, she whipped out her kunei and slashed it in half. Of course, rather than dying, or exploding as any normal shadow clone would do, it instead exploded all over her. So now she was returning home covered in jet black ink and she knew damn well that her clothes were not going to come clean. All in all that wouldn't have been so bad, that is, if she wasn't wearing her favorite pants.

Damn Ino, she always ended up getting her way.

Sakura checked her watch, a new accessory she purchased during her mission, which read six o` clock. She still had a whole two hours or so until sundown, but what to do in that time? A month ago she would have locked herself in her bedroom for the rest of the night, ignoring any visitors that came looking for her. But Ino sure had her ways, and Sakura couldn't help but feel sociable lately. Things certainly were looking up. But first, she needed to drop her bag off at her house.

As Sakura walked towards her house she found it odd that all the lights seemed to be on; her mother was usually a freak when it came to the electric bill. Her hand made its way towards the doorknob, and she couldn't help but feel utter confusion at what she saw once she walked inside.

Boxes, everywhere there were boxes. All the items that were usually placed around her house were now packed away, duck taped over, ready to be shipped elsewhere. Sakura was speechless, she had no idea what was going on.

"What the hell?" She exclaimed as her mother walked down the stairs, more brown boxes in hand.

"Hey sweetie, it's good to see you're home." Her mother said smiling. How could she smile at a time like this?!

"Yea, some home!" Sakura nearly yelled as she flailed her arms around the house.

"Oh. Remember that job I applied for in Suna, the one that we filled out the application as a joke because I was majorly under qualified? Well, I got it." Yea, like that explained everything…

"So what? You're just going to pack up and leave me here?" Sakura asked, losing her composure.

"I can't turn this offer down Sakura!"

"Mom, there are plenty of jobs out there! Hell, you have a job!"

"But this one will be much better for me, I'll be making so much more." He mother tried to reason.

"That's bull and you know it. You were never one to care for money; this is about Ryoku, isn't it?"

Ryoku was Sakura's mothers on and off again boyfriend. Last time Sakura had heard from the man was two months ago when they broke up for the third time; Sakura's mother was heartbroken for weeks.

"I'm going to be staying with him." Sakura's mother stated, a slight blush forming across her face. She may have been happy, but Sakura was disgusted. Ryoku was nothing more than a sleazy old man who couldn't even make it as a ninja. Sure, his tongue may have been cut out during his first Chuunin Exam, but that was no excuse to quit! He was a coward with a sly (although rather short) tongue, sly enough to have her mother right under his charm.

"Well what am I supposed to do mom?" Sakura snapped. Her mother was famous for making quick snap decisions, not considering the pros and cons at all. Sure, she would have an amazing job and be living with her 'wonderful' boyfriend. But her daughter would be left alone in another village with no roof over her head.

"You're eighteen, you're successful. You'll be fine."

"Wow mom, I'm glad you're so sure of myself."

Sakura stomped upstairs, head full of rage. She flung her bedroom door open and began to stuff all of her belongings into different bags. She flung open her dresser and began stuffing her clothes into her travel bag, and quickly after moved on to her closet. Within minutes she had all of her things stuffed into her three travel sized bags that she used to use for vocational purposes when she was younger. If she could clean while she was this mad, she could get the dishes done in record time.

"Damn woman. Just packing up and leaving me here with nothing. Didn't even tell me! Didn't even bother to warn me! Just fuckin' expects me to pick up and move right on along!" Sakura angrily picked up her bags and made her way downstairs where her mother was still standing.

"Sakura…" Her mother stated solemnly.

"Have a good life mother." She stated as she began walking towards the door.

"Now Sakura, you're being irrational!" Her mother stated, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Oh yea, I'm the one being irrational." Sakura spat.

"Yes, yes you are. The house is still in my name for the next month. That's plenty of time for you to find an apartment. "

"Well I don't need that. I can leave now and be just fine!"

"Whatever you want to do. Just wanted to let you know I wasn't leaving you here with nothing."

They stood in silence for a few moments, and Sakura eventually began to cool down a bit. Of course, only a very small amount. She was hot headed by nature, she couldn't help it.

"I guess I'll visit you or whatever." She stated, defeated. "But I won't call him daddy!"

Sakura's mother chuckled, embracing her in a quick hug. "That's my girl."

_

* * *

Knock. Knock. Knock._

"Fuck." Ino swore under her breath as she heard the pounding on the other side of her door. She had just got home from another long and grueling training practice with Shikamaru and Chouji; and now it seemed she was getting visitors before she even had the chance to sit down.

"Sakura?" Ino asked as she opened her door.

"Ino, I need a place to stay."

It took all of ten minutes after Sakura left her house for her to realize that there was no way in hell she was going to be able to find an apartment to her standards in one night. She didn't want to return to her house though; it was a pride issue really. So here she stood, outside of Ino's door, hoping like hell that she wouldn't mind her staying with her for a few days. Sakura really didn't see the problem, after all, Ino was the one who was all about this whole friends again thing. Not that Sakura minded, she just wasn't the instigator.

"Uh…well…yea. Yea! You can stay here."

Ino was flabbergasted; she couldn't believe Sakura was actually standing on her doorstep asking for a place to stay. After her self confession to Shikamaru a week after Sakura left for her mission, Ino had been trying to figure out the perfect way to admit to Sakura her feelings without scaring her off. After all, that was the absolute last thing that she wanted to happen. She couldn't help but smile at the sight of Sakura though, just by being in the same room as her she felt so much more alive than she had all week. She could feel the blood boiling in her veins already, how badly she wanted to repeat what had happened after the movies that night; but she knew she couldn't. Not here, not now. She had to contain herself, whether it was against her will or not.

"So, what brings you to my doorstep this early evening, my dear?"

Ino made her way away from Sakura, setting herself down at the coffee table. Sakura made her way in behind her, carrying three of the biggest, overstuffed bags Ino had ever seen in her life. Apparently this was going to be more than just a sleepover…

"My mom, she's moving to Suna; some stupid job I bet she didn't even get, she just wanted to be with that dumb boyfriend of hers. Nasty guy he is, I hate men."

Ino stifled a laugh; Sakura had no idea how appealing that last sentence was to her.

"Honestly, I don't think anything about that is funny." Sakura snipped.

"Oh no, not that. I was just…remembering something funny that happened yesterday." Ino nodded her head at her own statement, which sounded completely reasonable. "Come on Sakura, you need a night out." Ino looked for any reason to party, and this seemed like a very probable cause.

"I need what?" Sakura asked.

"A night out. You know, fun? Ever heard of it?" Ino said, laughing at her own lame joke.

"Oh haha Ino, you're just so damn funny."

"I know, I aim to be a comedian someday. Screw being a ninja. Now get ready, we'll leave at eight." Ino said, walking back into her bedroom.

"Well where are you going?" Sakura yelled across the apartment.

"To shower, those of us who actually keep up with our hygiene like to do that sometimes."

Oh haha Ino, haha. Sakura took a seat on Ino's couch and began looking around the room. The decoration of the place was definitely Ino, and the dust all over the television screen screamed Yamanaka. Sakura was what many would like to refer to as a clean freak, and Ino was more of the 'I'll get around to it' type of person. Needless to say, they were very different people.

Sakura sighed and looked down, quickly noticing something sticking out from under the couch. Her conscience was telling her to leave it be, and that it was none of her business. But her inner Sakura couldn't help but edge her on.

Sakura bit her lower lip before quickly pulling the small book out from under the couch. Ino keeps a diary? How lame is that? Sakura could still hear the showering running, and knew she still had a good five minutes before Ino would be finished. After arguing with herself for a few moments she opened the book to a random date, and began entering the mind of Yamanaka Ino.

_She's so pretty, and strong, and perfect. She's everything I wanted in a guy, if that makes any sense. She's not the nicest person in the world, but I love the feistiness; and it honestly makes me want her even more. If only she would notice me the way I notice her, then everything would be perfect. But I am Yamanaka Ino, and things never seem to go my way. I guess I'll just have to wait until I see her again, and makes things happen myself. _

_Until next time pal,_

_Ino!_

"What are you doing?"

Shit, caught read handed; Sakura could already feel her face changing colors.

"Uhh, nothing!" Sakura exclaimed, closing the book with swift speed. Ino was quick to snatch the book out of her hands.

"I leave you for ten whole minutes and you've already managed to get into my shit!" Ino exclaimed, her face turning a red color equivalent to that of a tomato. For all the right reasons of course, Ino poured her heart and soul into the silly little book. She had kept a diary since she was ten years old; it reflected her child-like soul.

"No Ino, I didn't read anything! I swear!" Sakura lied, trying her best to sound sincere.

"Are you wearing that out?" Ino asked, quickly changing to subject. If Sakura had read something Ino didn't want to give her any opportunity to bring it up. Not until she was ready.

"Well, I didn't really…" Sakura began, but was quickly interrupted.

"Here," Ino stated, throwing an outfit at Sakura. "Put that on."

Sakura quickly scurried off to the bathroom to change her clothes, ready to flee from the previous embarrassing situation. Once Sakura left the room Ino was quick to shove the book back under the couch, hoping Sakura was being sincere about not seeing anything.

"Ino, I look like a whore!" Sakura exclaimed as she came back into the living room.

* * *

"Then my job is done."

"I'm so excited" Sakura exclaimed, fidgeting with something inside her pocket.

"Why is that?" Ino asked, peering into her flip up mirror, fixing her makeup.

"Because! This is the first time I can get into a club legally!"

"Woo?" Ino replied sarcastically. She had been sneaking into clubs for years now.

The line to get inside only seemed to be growing larger, making the pair extremely thankful that they left Ino's apartment as early as they did.

"ID?" The security guard asked, looking over them with suspicious eyes. He was about seven foot, chunky, and had horrible facial hair. Ino wrinkled her nose at the misfortune of his appearance, and quickly showed him her legit ID with Sakura following suit.

The man grunted, and carefully moved aside so the two could enter the club. It was dark inside, only lit up by the insane colors of glow sticks and flickering lights. Techno music was playing the background, and the crisp smell of sweat and alcohol was abundant.

Ino glanced back at Sakura, "hold my hand so we don't get separated." Sakura, who always had a fear of getting lost, quickly strung her fingers in-between Ino's.

Ino let out of gasp of air, her hand felt like it was on fire. Sakura's hands were so soft, and fit perfectly with hers. She wished she could always have the privilege of holding her hand; but before she could thoroughly enjoy the moment, Sakura's hand was no longer within her grasp.

"This is where I want to be!" Sakura stated, casually making her way over to the bar. Ino tagged along, sitting down on the stool beside her.

"And how can I help you, pretty lady?" The bartender asked Sakura. Ino's brows furrowed, he was obviously hitting on her.

"I'll have a banana hammock, and keep 'em coming." Sakura winked at the bartender, she was so ready to drink her problems away.

"And for you?" The bartender asked, turning his attention towards Ino.

"I'm good, thanks." Ino replied, turning her head back towards the crowd, she was never much of a drinker.

"Ino!"

Ino instinctively looked up at the sound of her name; Shikamaru was now walking towards her. Since when did he enjoy partying?

"Hey there, stranger."

"Sakura, you don't mind if I burrow her for a moment, do you?" Shikamaru asked.

Sakura shook her head; she had already started on her second drink.

Ino followed Shikamaru over to a more secluded section of the club, and when they came to a halt it became quite clear what Shikamaru was doing in a club.

"Hey Temari!" Ino said. Shikamaru had a huge crush on her, and no matter how many times he tried to deny it, Ino always knew he was lying. She could see right through his non-caring persona.

"So, did you tell her?" Temari asked, nodding in the diction of the bar where Sakura was currently sitting.

"No…" Since when did Temari know? Damn Shikamaru and his big ass mouth. Temari let out a disappointed sigh and shook her head.

"Well she just got back! What am I supposed to do? Do you expect me just to proclaim my undying love for her out of the blue?!" Ino exclaimed.

Temari rolled her eyes; she was very accustomed to Ino's mini freak outs.

"Well when are you going to tell her?" Temari asked.

"When…when the time is right." Ino felt a slight blush creep over her face, and she darted her eyes away from Temari.

"You're such a hopeless romantic, Ino." Temari chuckled.

"Shut up!"

Ino crossed her arms over her chest, neither on of them had any idea how hard this was for her. This wasn't just some silly little crush, she honestly felt like she was in love. But to tell Sakura something like that seemed damn near impossible; and it seemed even more unlikely that Sakura would even give her a chance. Ino couldn't remember one time where the subject of homosexuality had ever come up between the two of them, and she had no idea where Sakura stood on the subject. Could it be that she would tell Sakura, and she would be disgusted with her? Ino felt her heart drop into the pit of her stomach; that would be horrible…

"Ahh, if it isn't some of my favorite people!"

Ino looked up; the voice brought her back into reality. With all the laughter and music around her, it now seemed almost silly to be thinking such serious thoughts in a place like this. She should be enjoying herself, not driving herself insane.

"Hey, Naruto."

"So, have you told her yet?" He asked a look of sheer excitement on his face.

"No I haven't. And if one more person asks me that!"

"Woo there, I didn't mean to upset you or whatever." Naruto stated, putting his hands out in front of him in a white flag manner.

"Damn, she can drink" Temari exclaimed; now watching Sakura. It was true; she seemed to already have gone through at least a dozen drinks.

"Be careful with her tonight Ino, Sakura has a very vivid drunken memory…" Naruto seemed to shudder at this statement, as if he was in fear.

"What are you getting at?" Ino asked, "I'm not going to rape her! And how would you know?

"We used to do this every now and again back in the day, right Temari?" Naruto said.

"Yea, back when Sakura used to have a personality."

"She's working on it" Ino said defensively. "And why was I never invited to these little shindigs?"

"Well for one, you hated Sakura at the time. And for two, that was when you were going through your 'I have to train 24/7' spree."

Ino looked over at Shikamaru as he answered; she had almost forgotten he was here.

"Oh, yea." She replied. She shuddered at the thought; that was one of the worst time periods of her life.

"Here comes your girlfriend."

"She not my girlfriend" Ino mumbled under her breath. "Hey Sakura!"

"Hey Temari, Shikamaru, Naruto." Shikamaru wrinkled his nose as she spoke to him, her breath reeked of alcohol.

"I hope you guys don't mind, but I'm going to steal Ino for a minute." Sakura stated, pulling Ino away.

"You're stealing me?" Ino asked.

Sakura nodded her head, "you're gonna dance with me silly!"

Temari shook her head at the sight, a comical smile planted across her face. Sakura was claimed to be so intelligent, yet she couldn't catch the obvious signs of attraction Ino was constantly throwing her way. And Ino was claimed to be so outspoken, yet she couldn't even tell her supposed best friend that she had a crush on her. Temari let out a sigh, they were both so young and naïve…

"Do you even know how to dance, Sakura?" Ino asked, feeling her face flush. Why did Sakura even want to dance with her, was it the alcohol talking?"

"Yea, I'm the queen!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Somehow I doubt that…"

"Just move with me Ino." Sakura said, placing her hand on Ino's hips. Ino could feel her face flare up as Sakura's hands lingered there, and with every motion she could feel herself becoming closer to Sakura. The beat was pumping, the music was all around them, yet Ino didn't hear a thing. Her attention was completely focused on Sakura. How her hair seemed to sweep around her face in such a sultry manner, and the way she moved was simply intoxicating. Ino was so close to Sakura now that she could smell the scent of the sweat on her skin, and the perfume that she had put on hours ago. Sakura's hands were now placed upon the small of her back, and they seemed to be glued together. They were synchronized in motion, and Ino could feel the same urges she had been feeling for weeks intensify, to the point where she felt like she were about to burst.

"I-I have to go to the bathroom." Ino stated, quickly pulling away from Sakura and scurrying off in the other direction.

Her legs felt like jelly, her mind was racing. What was just a mindless crush in the beginning was becoming something that she couldn't even find herself to deal with anymore. She knew now she had one of two options. She either had to tell Sakura tonight (or preferably tomorrow, when she'd remember), or she had to cut off all ties with her. (again) Her reflection stared back at her from the mirror, and while she saw the same girl every time, she couldn't help but feel different. Love had taken its toll on her, and she knew it. She had fallen down, and she had to find her feet again, or she'd never be able to function.

It took about ten minutes to calm herself down, and the lack of air conditioning in the bathroom didn't help any. She wanted to go home, and her heart raced at the thought of Sakura coming with her. How would she contain herself, knowing that right now Sakura was at her most vulnerable state? Ino shook her head, she was not that kind of person; she would not take advantage of Sakura. Right? At the moment, she really couldn't be so sure.

"Sakura," Ino said, appearing back within the crowd. Sakura had abandoned her place on the dance floor, and was now standing with Shikamaru and Temari; more than likely drunkenly rambling on about something.

"Ino?"

"I want to go home." She said.

Temari chuckled, "tired out already?"

"I'm not feeling well." Ino lied, "can we go, Sakura?"

"I guess so." Sakura whined.

Ino smiled, and started walking towards the door. She didn't bother to say goodbye to anyone, they all knew where she was headed. Back to her house, with the girl she was in love with, wasn't it obvious? Ino shook her head, no, she wouldn't take advantage of Sakura! She wouldn't!

…right?

**

* * *

A/N: I know, I know. WHERE THE HELL HAVE I BEEN? I've been extremely busy, and went without internet for awhile. But I'm back now, and I'll try my hardest not to disappear for another long period of time before this story is finished! But, here's the next installment, it a horrid chapter, I literally just typed it up within forty five minutes. But, for those of you who haven't lost interest in my story by now, here ya go! Review?**


	8. Did You See Me Falling?

**Chapter Title: Did You See Me Falling?**

**Reviews: pigtopus: I'm sorry about that, I just got super-mega busy. I know, it's not a good excuse, but it's all I got. I think, well I hope at least, that you'll be satisfied with this chapter.**

**IchiChibi7: Thanks for the review!**

**OtakuTrainee****: It means a lot to me that you say that, I think keeping this story and the characters convincing is the hardest part about writing a fanfiction.**

**MEGA A/N: For the sake of story progess, I switched the point of view from third into Ino's. I wrote the chapter in each POV, and Ino's was much better. Hope you guys can accept and get used to that change. Later on there may be some chapter's in Sakura's POV, but I haven't decided yet.**

* * *

I fumbled with the key as I attempted to unlock the door, supporting Sakura's weight on one side of me and trying to open the door with the other was no easy task. "We're home!" Sakura yelled as we walked into the house; and even though she was drunk I still smiled at the sound of what she. We're home, it sounded like we were a couple. I smiled, yea, we were home.

I walked Sakura to my bedroom, she seemed to be walking fine on her own, so I let go of her and walked over to the bed. "You can sleep in here tonight Sakura; I'll sleep on the couch." I knew that Sakura was going to wake up in the morning with a horrible hangover, and even though it was her own damn fault, the least I could do was to provide with some comfort. I pulled back the blankets so she could easily get, and turned on my heel to head out the door.

But apparently sleeping wasn't what Sakura had on the agenda.

Before I could really even register what was happening I was being pushed up against the wall by a drunken Sakura, and I instantly felt my body freeze. What was she doing? My mind was moving frantically, and I could feel the heat of her breath on my earlobe. I tried to inhale evenly and slowly, but that didn't seem possible.

"I know you like me, Sakura." She breathed into my ear, I just about died. I felt my heart jump into my throat, and at the same time a fire ignited in my lower stomach. Breathing was no longer an option, I was completely dumbstruck. "I..I…" I started, but I couldn't complete my sentence. I stared into her emerald eyes, and she stared back. Was I finally getting what I wanted? Or was this some sort of drunken tease?

There was a few more seconds of silence after, and then she kissed me. It wasn't a gentle, loving kiss; but more of needy one. But at the moment, I really didn't care. Her lips were so soft, I was in complete bliss. I had wanted this for so long, and now it was finally coming to life. I feel the heat in stomach explode with delight, this was what I wanted. Finally, I had her.

Her lips left mine rather quickly, but before I had the chance to complain she was nipping on my neck. I could feel her lips heavily kissing the crook of my neck, and her teeth gently biting into me. I could feel the bruises being left behind from the hickeys she was making, and I loved it. She moved upwards towards my ear and began nibbling on the top, and with every movement I fell into a deeper state of bliss.

"I know you want me Ino," she whispered into my ear. After that I was done for, I couldn't hold it in any longer.

I grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and threw her down on to the bed and was immediately on top of her. My lips collided with hers in a matter of seconds, and she parted hers almost instantly to allow me in. I licked the outside of her lips before plunging my tongue into her mouth; she tasted so sweet, with only a small hint of alcohol.

My tongue roamed around her mouth, exploring every inch that I had been dreaming about for the past month. When our lips finally separated I began to explore her neck, leaving tiny purple marks wherever I went. Her skin tasted better than I ever could of imagined, and definitely better than any boy I had ever slept with.

My hand roamed to her chest and a lightly squeezed her left breast. "Ino…" She moaned, cocking her head back. God, she was ridiculously sexy, and I had never wanted her so much.

I slowly began to lift up her shirt, allowing my fingers to gently caress the sides of her abdomen as I did so, receiving many stifled breaths from Sakura. When I finally pulled it over her head I threw down to the floor, let it be forgotten with everything else than ended up there. I ran my fingers over her stomach longingly; I had wanted to touch her like this for so long. All those days of restraining myself were over tonight, I finally had her all to myself.

I leaned over and kissed her again, and as our lips began to move in sync I again placed my hand on her breast and began kneading it. I could feel her breathy moans in my throat, and also her nipples hardening beneath her cotton bra. I could also feel myself heating up; my core was growing more responsive and achy by the moment. If only she knew how many times I had envisioned this night.

I pulled away from her again, and my hands found their way down to the hem of her skirt. I slowly started to pull it off, and bent her knees in order to speed up the process. It became clear to me at this point that she wanted me just as much as I wanted her, only perhaps for different reasons.

The skirt found the same fate as her shirt, and when I looked down at Sakura she was wearing nothing but her bra and panties. I was almost there; I was so close to having Sakura completely, so close to sealing the deal on this sinful deed.

It was then, as I looked into her intoxicated eyes, that I realized everything I was going was completely wrong. Sakura had no clue what she was doing right now, and I was taking advantage of her. I watched her chest rise and fall, and even though we were about to sleep together, she still seemed so innocent. She was still that girl that used to hate me, still that girl who used to have no sense of self esteem; and still that girl I fell in love with. This wasn't right; this wasn't how it was supposed to happen.

I ran my finger slowly down Sakura's bare thigh, was I really about to allow my lust to outweigh my love? No, I wouldn't. I wanted to love Sakura, I wanted to be with Sakura forever; and this was not the proper way to start a relationship. If she was sober and in her right state of mind, then this would have been perfect. But I couldn't, I wouldn't take advantage of her like this. I loved her, and because of that I had to respect her. I wanted to sleep with because she loved me too, not because she wanted a drunken one night stand.

"Sakura, I can't do this." I said quietly, sadly looking into her eyes.

"Ino, don't worry," she slurred, grabbing my hand; "I want this."

"No, Sakura, you don't." I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes; I quickly closed them in attempts to hide them from Sakura. "N-not for the same reason I do."

"Ino, please…" she begged, but the answer was still the same.

"No Sakura, I can't." I laid down on the side opposite Sakura, my back facing her. I couldn't stand to look into her eyes any longer, the eyes of the girl I almost took advantage of.

"Ino, don't be such a prude." Sakura said, running her fingers down my back. I bit my lip to further resist temptation, I wasn't going to let this happen.

"I said no, Sakura." I said firmly.

I felt her throw her head back on her pillow angrily, "fine, whatever."

I closed my eyes tightly, she may be mad at me now, but knew in my heart she wouldn't be tomorrow. Even so, I couldn't help but let the salty tears stream down my face; would this be the only opportunity I ever had with Sakura? Would she wake up in the morning, completely disgusted with the situation and leave me, again? I didn't want that to happen, I loved her so much. I would do anything for her; I just wanted her to love me too. I felt my body begin to shake as the tears came out harder; the heavy breathing on the other side of the bed told me that Sakura has already passed out.

"It wasn't supposed to happen like this," I told myself. It wasn't…it wasn't…

* * *

"Ino!"

My eyes shot open, the clock right in front of me read 4:55 am. Someone was screaming, who was screaming? I turned my head over to the other side of the bed and Sakura was there, Sakura was crying.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" I asked, the events that occurred only a few hours ago registering into my head.

"Ino!" She cried, flinging her arms around my neck frantically. I could feel her tears streaming down my neck; she must've had a nightmare or something. I held her there, slowly laying us back onto the bed. Sakura didn't budge, and her grip was only growing tighter. What on earth could have scared her so badly?

"I-Ino," she sobbed, "p-pl-please d-don't leave me." She said through stifled breaths as tears continued to fall from her eyes.

"Don't worry Sakura." I said, holding her closer to me. I ran my fingers through her hair, lightly caressing her back with my other hand; trying to calm her down.

"I'll never leave you."

* * *

**A/N: Okay, here's chapter eight! I think, I really do, that all of my dedicated readers are going to be pleased with this chapter. While it may be shorter than the rest; something ACTUALLY HAPPENS. Crazy, right? So, because this chapter actually has some action in it, I expect some reviews, dammit. Leave me some? (:**


	9. ATTENTION

**ATTENTION ALL FANFIC READERS. D:**

**So, it's been nearly a year since I've updated this story. And all you can go ahead and have the right to kill me now. D: But, I had a REALLY busy Junior year. But now things are cooling down; and I'm starting a real novel. But at the same time, I really want to start writing fanfiction again. So my question to you readers is: should I finish this story? I really loved it while I was writing it, but if you guys have lost interest, than I probably wont finish. After all, what's a story without an audience? It's really up to you guys though, just leave me a review with your opinion. (:**

**pcebby. (:**


End file.
